The Bank Triplet's
by Crzkind
Summary: This is story is hear by suspended. Until people learn to lay off of me and just let me type, it's suspended. I don't sit there and say how bad eveyrone else types or writes so lay off of mine! If you hate it, don't read it. Plain and simple!
1. Alex Point of Veiw

Hey everyone Bedtimebear16 here. I have a new story. Check it out. It's an Adam story and in this story he has two sisters. Yep he's a triplet. The story will be told through Adam's, Chassidim, and Alexander's eyes. The story take place when their fifteen. The girls are in a boarding school in England and Adam is just about to start Eden Hall Academy. Then one night the girls get un expected call and so does Adam and his dad. This call could change everyone's lives. Even the ducks. Oh chills.  
Please review. I how ever wont receive any of the reviews until the 16th for I will be in Florida for 5 days starting the 12th. So I hope you all will give me tons of reviews. I would really appreciate it. Later.  
  
My sister and I sat in the back of our dad's SUV. We had just been picked up at the air port and we were now on our way to our home town. The one we left fourteen years ago. The one we thought we'd never see again. The one where my our story begins.  
Back fourteen years ago, my sister Chassidim, my brother Adam, and I Alexander, were sitting on our living room floor, moving our heads back and forth between our fighting parents.  
"I have never had such an insult. How dare you say that," shouted our dad as he threw a vase at the wall.  
"That was my mothers vase," shouted our mom as she gathered up the pieces. "I have had it with you and your temper. I'm taking the girls and we are leaving. You can have Adam."  
"What are you saying?"  
"What I'm saying Philip is that I want a divorce. I need my space and you need yours. It'll be good for us to get away from each other," replied our mom as she took up Chassidim and me.  
"How come I get Adam," asked our dad picking up our brother.  
"Because Philip you know more on how to raise boys. He can come to you for answers."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Right now I had my brother sitting outside in his car. He's going to take us back to England with him. It's for the best Philip."  
"Why Janice why England," asked our dad as he came over to the open door that our mom had opened.  
"Because Philip I need some space and England is the only place I can think of. Besides I want the girls to grow up properly." With that our mom kissed our dad on the cheek and took us to our uncle's car.  
And that's all that I remember from that day.  
  
Tell me what you all thought of this. 


	2. Chassidim's Point of view and the beginn...

Hey Every I'm BACK!!  
Florida was great tons of sun and warmth. In a way I'm glad to be home.  
I'm sorry it's taken a while to get this up but I got home on the 16th and was so tired that I didn't have time to put this up. However I got it typed and then toady I went through and retyped it because I hate when people tell me to get a BETA! It makes me feel stupid.  
  
Chassidim's Point of View  
  
I hate sitting in the backseat. With mum I always got a front seat. But ever since mum's death, I've been sitting in the back seat with Alex. I love Alex and all but some times she can be pushy. How ever today was different. Today we had flown sixteen hours and we had a two hour drive to our dad's house.  
I still can't believe that our mum left our dad. This is going to be weird. Our dad doesn't know anything about us. He doesn't even know what type of food we like or what type of sports we like. He can't tell Alex and me apart even. Now what type of dad is that?  
When I got that phone call from the principal, I felt like I was kicked in the stomach. How could that have happen? What was she thinking? She knew better. At least I thought so anyways. I still can't believe she's gone. I just can't believe it. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
"So how was your flight?" Silence fell from the back seat. "All your belongings arrived. I have you two in a room together just until Alex's room is finished. DO you two think that you can handle three weeks together?"  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS???" "SURE." Both the girls answered at the same time.  
  
Shut UP," snapped both girls.  
  
"Okay I take it that Alexander will have to room with Adam."  
  
"How come Alex gets to room with Adam?"  
  
"Chassidim when you three were younger Alex and you shared a room. And now since the two of you refuse to room together, Alex has no choice."  
  
"How come Chassidim gets the room?"  
  
"Adam chose who he wanted close to him. He looked at your pictures and read a letter a letter that your mother gave him and he decided that he wanted Alex to room next to him. He even gave up his study for her."  
  
"Then how come her room isn't done?"  
  
"Well Chassidim, I talked to Grandma and Grandpa and asked what your rooms were like at home. They told me that Chassidim's is purple and that Alex was black. Yours were carpeted and Alex had hard wood floors. You bed is made of Cheery and Alex's is made of Cedar."  
  
"What else do you know about us," asked Alex.  
  
"Let's see Chassidim hates to fly, she loves the color purple, wears any thing purple, likes to be waken up by some one in the morning, loves Strawberry waffles, hates all contact sports, and played Rugby for one month."  
  
"You're good. Now what about me?"  
  
"Ah Alex. Let's see, you love to fly, hate all girly things, likes to be woken up by an alarm clock, played Rugby for almost all your life, likes Banana waffles for breakfast, and is allergic to Strawberries, Oranges, Pineapple, and Coconuts."  
  
"Okay you pass there but what are our nicknames?"  
  
"Let's see Chassidim is called Chas at home and Brains at school. And Alex your called Alex at home and Fast Catch at school."  
  
"He's good Chas."  
  
"Shut up Alex.! That don't mean a thing! He asked grandpa. I answered the phone that day."  
  
"That was you? I thought it was a servant."  
  
"No it was me. I was walking next to the phone when it rang."  
  
"Well you were polite. Look out the window you guys. And Welcome to your new home."  
  
Both Alex and Chassidim looked out of the window. In front of them was a white two story house. They got out and just starred.  
  
'You'll like it here," replied Adam as he took the girls carry on bags. The girls followed.  
  
Aw the reviews. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I was so happy to see the reviews that I got.  
  
artsigirl16: I have taken those stories off to fine tone them but I will have them back up. I didn't think that they flowed very well so I thought I would try to make them sound better. You know check my grammar.  
  
anne918: I will go slower with this one seeing as that I make shmuck up as I go along. So hopefully I can get out this whole story and hopefully it last longer then most of mine.  
  
SiLVER.SPARKLL: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Queen of the Cake-eaters: I am excited about this story too. I think I can go just about anywhere with this story. Florida wasn't that great I barely got any writing down. This whole chapter was written on the plane ride to and from the Florida. And it was warm down there and nice. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
death to all rubix cubes: Thanks for reviewing. Unfortunately I didn't get your review before I left because I was out of the house at like a quarter to 6 on Thursday. Like I stated on the above thanks the only time I got to write was on the plane ride to and from Florida. 


	3. Adams Point of View and then some

Hey everyone sorry this one took awhile to get up but I have been sick the last few days and have felt like crap. So I really took my time with this one. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````` Adam's Point of View.  
  
I can't believe it. My sisters are here finally. When they got off the plane and I first saw the girls. I thought oh my god I am not going to like these girls then once I got to know them a little I knew that I would get along with at least one of them. But which one I have to figure out. I know neither one are too thrilled to be here. Then again neither would I.  
  
I can remember that night when my dad and I got that unforgettable phone call. I was asleep and the next thing I knew that phone was ringing and I heard my dad answer the phone. He said 'yes this is Philip Banks' and 'when did it happen?' Then I the next thing I knew I was crying in my dad's arms. I lost a part of my life. I was suppose to go and see this part of my life during summer vacation and now it was gone.  
  
I was playing in the Junior Good will games when this was going on. At the time of the funeral I was out of the games because I had gotten an injury and was force to sit out so I was able to go to the funeral with my dad. I could have seen my sisters at the funeral but they weren't there or so I thought. They had arrived right as everyone was leaving. They didn't want to see me or my dad at that time. They only wanted to be left alone.  
  
I can't blame them. I would want to be by my self. Then again I have a whole team full of people who want to talk to me so to be by my self is a whole different story. But I guess these girls have always gotten their way. Well reality is going to kick them hard in the butt. They're not in England any more. So they need to learn how to fend for them selves. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Alex and Chassidim walked into the house and saw that it was clean. Well dirty then their house in England but it was still clean. The girls looked around and looked at each other and made a face. They didn't want to be here.  
  
"So what do you girls think?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and said in unison, "we hate it."  
  
"Well you'll get use to it. In time. Now some rules. I exspect you two to clean your own rooms. NO late night phone calls, and home work is always completed before you go out."  
  
"What about school," asked Chassidim.  
  
"Well I have Chassidim signed up for Eden Hall with Adam and Alex I thought maybe public school for you. I was given report cards and you were a little on the low grade side and you need to have good grades to get into Eden Hall. I hope your not to upset with me," replied their dad from in the living room.  
  
Alex smiled as she heard that, "You mean that I will be in a normal High School and they will be in a preppy school? I'm going to like it here. How far are we from that prep school?"  
  
"It's only a few blocks and your sister and brother can either live on campu or they can live at home. It's up to them." Their dad came back into the entry way.  
  
"I hope they decided to stay there because then I would have this whole place to my self," replied Alex as she picked up her bag.  
  
"Oh yeah that's mature. Remember what grandma told you. You have to be on your best behavior."  
  
Alex gave her sister a mean look, "Chassidim you better prey that you never lose your hair."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"It's the only thing that doesn't require you to use your brain with."  
  
"Dad did you hear her?"  
  
"Chassidim stop being tattle tale. Now Adam will show you your rooms. And then he'll introduce you to his friends. Right Adam?"  
  
"Yes dad. Come on you two I haven't got all day." Adam picked up Chassidim bag and headed up the stairs. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````` Alex Point of View.  
  
This is going to be tough. Already I've found out that I will not be attending the same school as my siblings only because my grades aren't the best in the world. I guess going to a public school will be fun. Nothing can go wrong there. I mean it has no stricken rules or uniforms to wear. Oh well I know Chassidim is happy. She really does hate me. In a way I hate her too.  
  
I sure hope this guy knows what he's doing! 'Cause if he's not careful he will wind up in a whole heaping helping of trouble. I hate it here. I want England. At least there I have things to keep me occupied. Here I have nothing at all. Sure my things are here but nothing is as I like it. AH man I'm think to my self.  
  
"Hey um dad?"  
  
He's ignoring me because he's talking to Chassidim. So I tried again. "Hey dad!" I'm getting tired of him ignoring me. So I try one more time. "DAD!" He still didn't hear me. 'Great he's ignoring me and Adam is too busy complaining about us ruining his time with his friends. I can see that one or both of us are going to be left out in this house. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
At about five that evening everyone was pretty much bored and settled in so Adam had no choice but to take the girls with him to meet his friends.  
  
Adam stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled you Chassidim, "If I'm late you will hear about it. Now hurry up."  
  
"I can't find anything to wear."  
  
Alex had been leaning on the railing waiting along with Adam. "Why don't you wear the same thing you wore of the car ride home?"  
  
"Are you insane Alexander James?"  
  
Alex moved away from the railing, "It was just a suggestion Chassidim Marie. Adam I say we leave with out her."  
  
"You will not. I'm coming." Chassidim walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a yellow top. "Happy? I'm wearing the same clothes I wore here."  
  
"Chas no one will notice. Trust me these guys could care less. Now seeing as that everyone is accounted for and seeing at that it's getting late I suggest you guys put on your skates so we can leave."  
  
Chassidim looked at his brother like he was crazy. "You're kidding me right? I don't skate."  
  
Adam turned towards Chassidim, "Are you NUTS?!"  
  
"What it's not my fault that Alex took my skates."  
  
Alex turned towards Chassidim, "I did not steal your girly skates. I have my own thank you very much."  
  
"Oh yeah right make me look bad."  
  
Alex got in Chassidim's face, "You were doing it to me. How does it feel to be in my shoes?"  
  
"They stink just like you," replied Chassidim as she pushed Alex causing her to fall down the stairs.  
  
Adam caught Alex. "Are you okay?"  
  
Alex shook her head, "Yeah just get me out of this house before I kill Chas."  
  
Adam and Alex walked out the door and Chassidim followed behind them.  
  
Okay there it is the third chapter done and finished. I am really getting into the story now and would love to continue to write it.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed to the second chapter. And there was a comment that Rugby was a contact sport and I had stated that Chassidim hated contact sports but played Rugby well that's why she hated contact sports. She played one and kept getting hurt so that's why she hates them and I am sorry that I didn't put that in there. I should have and I forgot.  
  
Well I hope you all like this chapter and I hope I can continue to write this story.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Later Days! 


	4. Alex retaliates!

Hey everyone Rumpleteazer-Rulz19! I changed my name I know and I'm sorry. I needed a new name. Anyways long time no update.  
  
I feel bad I sort of gave up on this story but I decided to come back to it. Thanks to those of you who reviewed to my story.  
  
So here it is the next part to the Bank Triplet story! What is Alex going to do next? And just how much trouble will Alex find herself into?  
  
Oh wait that last part comes later. Enjoy!  
  
Later Days!

Adam and his sisters arrived at the park where all of Adam's team mates were.  
  
"Hey Banks your late."  
  
Adam put down his stick, "It's not my fault. Chassidim wouldn't hurry up."  
  
Chassidim came up behind him, "That's not true. We both know that it took Alexander long enough to get ready."  
  
"Chassidim you are such a lair." Alex had come to a dead stop next to Chassidim.  
  
"Excuse me but who are you two?"  
  
The girls look away from each other and looked towards the kid in a white Duck Jersey. "Who are you?"  
  
"Asked you two first."  
  
"Well we never answer until we know who the person is," replied Chassidim as she took out her compact.  
  
"Forgive her. I'm Alexander James Banks and this is Chassidim Marie Banks and you are," asked Alex as she put out her hand for the kid to take.  
  
"I'm Charlie Conway I'm the captain of the Ducks. How do you know Adam?"  
  
"We're his sisters you idiot," snapped Chassidim as she sat on the bench.  
  
"Adam doesn't have sisters," replied a kid with curly hair.  
  
"Um yes he does," replied Alex as she adjusted her elbow guards. "We left when we were like one I think."  
  
"Then why did you come back?"  
  
Both girls went white. Neither one seemed to want to speak. Alex went to sitting next to her sister and comforted her.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"I'll tell you later Averman or at least they might tell you later. Can we just play some hockey?"  
  
So they all played hockey.

Alex Point of View  
  
I like Adam's friends. They seem to be really nice all though Adam did not introduce us to them. Oh well Chas and I will introduce our selves when they come over for the party we're having. Well our birthday party anyways.  
  
I'll be happy when my room is finished. Then I can leave Adam's room and his cleanliness. I swear I get yelled at if I let my pajama's lay on my bed. He is such a neat freak.

"Well played game you guys. I never thought that you would be able to play with only 6 players," replied a kid from the fence.  
  
"Well Hall if you were here we'd would have an uneven number of people," replied Charlie as he skated over to the fence.  
  
"At least I'm not playing for prep school."  
  
"That's a low blow Jesse and you know that."  
  
"Sorry Cake Eater but no one gave you permission to talk."  
  
"Hey you guys who's this," asked Alex as she skated over towards the now group of people.  
  
"I'm Jesse Hall. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Alexander James Bank."  
  
"You're related to Adam? Oh great now we have two Cake Eaters, and who is the other girls standing next to you?"  
  
"I'm Chassidim Marie Bank."  
  
"Why am I not surprised. So let me guess your two years older then Adam."  
  
"Nope we're the same age. We're triplet's," replied Chassidim as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"So let me guess your both going to the prep school?"  
  
"No. Alex hasn't got the grades to go. So she has to deal with the local high school," replied Chassidim as she patted Alex on the head.  
  
"Why would I want to go to a school with you?"  
  
"Oh like we'd even have the same classes. You're a year ahead of me."  
  
"So it was mom and Grandma's doing."  
  
"So you're the one who is going to the local high school? Think you can handle it?"  
  
"Bring it on Jesse."  
  
Jesse smiled at Alex comment. "I like you. I'll show you around the school on the first day. You have my word on it."  
  
"That's only if you're there on the first day," replied Averman as he stepped next to Alex.  
  
"What does that mean Averman?"  
  
"Oh you know what that means. I'm sure Alex will now too. One of these days."  
  
"Why are you so smitten with Alex? What makes you think that she wants to hang out with you people?"  
  
Adam spoke this time. "Because they will do as I do. Both of them. Now get out of here Hall."  
  
"What ever. Alex when you get a chance to dump these losers please come and find me." Jess took off leaving Alex with the group of people.  
  
"Alex you are not to talk to him."  
  
Alex this time folded her arms, "Oh really? Well the last time I looked I was the oldest child. I can make my own decisions. And you know something, Jesse's right. Why would I want to hang out with likes of you? I'm outtie." Alex skated out of the fence and took off towards where Jesse had been walking.  
  
"I swear dude your sister is in for some trouble."  
  
"I know that Averman. Who said that Hall could come to the game anyways?"  
  
"That would have been Fulton."  
  
"Way to go Fulton. We were trying not to tell him anything," replied Charlie as he turned around.  
  
"Hey he's my friend too. I didn't think he'd come just after the game. I thought that he would come before the game."  
  
"Yeah well you guessed wrong and now I have explain to my dad where Alex went. Thanks Fulton. Come on Chas let's get going home. We still have to eat dinner. See you guys tomorrow."

Alex Point of View  
  
I can not believe my brother thinks he's the oldest. I am so insulted. I can make friends with who ever I want. I think this Jesse kid is cool. He seems to know what he's thinking and talking about. And Adam has to realize that I am in a school were I know no one, and the help of Jesse will make it easier for me to make friends.  
  
I made sure I followed Jesse with my eyes the best I could and I also made sure no one saw me following him. I don't know why but I got a vibe from him. I seemed to like this vibe. It made me feel like I was wanted. I think I may have found a friend who likes me.

"Jesse wait up!"  
  
Jesse turned towards who was calling his name. "Why Alex lose those losers so soon?"  
  
Alex stopped next to Jesse and nearly fell flat on her back but Jesse caught her. "Thanks. I don't need anyone telling me what to do. Adam keeps forgetting that I am the oldest and seems to think that he can boss me around. Well I hate to burst his bubble but I am the oldest and that's that."  
  
"Well at least you know how to hang out. Do you think that you would like to come to my house and chill with my brother and parents?"  
  
Alex smiled. "Sure. Besides why would I want to go back to my house?"  
  
"I thought you'd see it that way. So where did you live before coming to Minnesota."

Adam's Point of View  
  
Alex isn't home yet and it's getting late. She better get home and soon or else dad is going to freak out on her. Not to mention that she missed dinner so now she must make something for her self. I don't even know if she can cook. I hope not or else we're all in trouble. Chassidim's Point of View  
  
Alex is in love. I've seen it before. She's head over heels in love with Jesse Hall. I was wondering when she would find someone who's into a lot of her favorite things and from what the others have been telling me, I know for sure she's found some one to cling to. I think Adam's afraid that Alex will have to cook for her self. She's a really great cook. I've tried her food, usually I think that Alex is out to kill me, but one day when I was sick and sitting inside I was so bored sitting in bed and headed down to the kitchen. It had been raining and Alex wasn't allowed to play out side and all of her friends were grounded so she had nothing to do but cook. And what can I say it was all good.  
  
I just hope Alex knows what she's doing. Although dad's not worried so I know that she's called him and told him where she was. I only hope that she doesn't get into too much trouble and if she does it's back to merry old England for her.

There it is the fourth chapter! I know it took a long time to update. And I apologize again.  
  
Oh and if anyone happens to wounder near the MISC section on Fan Fiction stop in at the Musical/Play section and try to find my new story. It's not up yet but if you should happen to come near it please stop and read it!  
  
Thanks.  
  
Later Days.  
  
Tootles.


	5. Alex retaliates part 2!

Hey everyone! Here's the new section of my story!!! I don't know how much longer I can keep up this story but I am going to try my hardest to keep going. I have like two more sections to add to this story but I'm sad to say that after those two I am out of luck!

Tootles!!!

Oh one more thing...the word '_broucar_' yeah I don't know what I was trying to type of say at the time I typed this part so either a replace it with a word you actually under stand of just ignore it! THANKS!!!

Alex and Jesse had walked up to a door where Jesse stopped.

"Why'd we stop," asked Alex as she turned towards Jesse.

"My parent's might not like you."

Alex smiled, "I have yet to meet a set of parent's that didn't like me. I'm sure I can win over your parent's."

Jesse smiled at how well her self esteem was. "It's your funeral." Jesse opened the door and ushered Alex in. "MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!"

"We're in the kitchen Jesse," replied a female voice.

"Come on." Jesse took Alex by the hand and lead her down a small hallway to were the kitchen stood.

There standing by the oven in the room was a lady with long brown hair that was pulled back and well kept. Sitting at the table was a tall guy who had short brown hair and reading a newspaper and next to him was a boy who looked to be a few years younger then Jesse.

"Jesse who's the girl," asked the boy.

"Terry this is Alexander. She's Adam Banks sister."

"She's related to the Cake Eater? How dare you bring her kind into this house."

"Oh chill out Terry. I'm not like Adam. Trust me I'm not as fussy as he is," replied Alex as she sat down next Terry. "Besides if I was like Adam I would asked to sit down."

Jesse sat across from Alex and smiled. "See Terry I told you that I could find someone even you would like. And I know you like her so don't say you don't."

"Fine I like her but you know it's up to dad to make the decision."

Jesse looked at his dad who had put down his paper, 'dad what do you say?"

It took his dad a few minutes to speak. He seemed to look Alex up and down then look at Jesse. Then he would look back to Alex. "I have to say that I like her too. You picked your self a great gal."

"See Terry."

"Now now Jesse you haven't heard what I had to say about this," replied his mom as she put a plate of food in front of Jesse's dad.

"So what do you have to say about her?"

"I absolutely adore her. Your welcome here any time sweetie. Never hesitate to show up at our door."

Alex smiled and gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you Mrs. Hall."

"Oh please call me JoAnne. Everyone does. So where are you from?"

"Well my sister and I are from England. We moved here just this morning. We lived over there with our mom and grandparent's."

"Oh did your mom come back with you?"

Alex was heisted to tell the Hall family who were all now sitting in front of her with food. "My mom died a few weeks ago. She, she, she was in a car accident. She died on impact."

"Oh sweetie I am sorry to hear that. So who are you staying with?"

"My dad and my brother." Alex looked at her watch. "Which both of them will flip out not to mention how mad my sisters going to be if I don't get home. I hate to run out but I've been here a few hours and don't wish to make my father any angrier then I did when Chassidim and I started to fight while we were un packing our clothes." Alex got up and ran to the front door. "I really am sorry for running out."

"Hun don't worry you can phone your dad and tell him that you're going to stay for dinner. Then after your done Jesse will walk you home," replied Mrs. Hall as she handed Alex a cordless phone.

"I don't even know the phone number."

"432-765-8876."

"How do you know his number?"

"We were on the same hockey team. Now just hurry up and call your dad so we can get to eating. I'm starving."

Alex laughed and called her dad.

"Dad were is Alex?"

"She's having dinner at the Halls tonight."

Adam dropped his fork. "Dad did you just say that Alex is eating dinner at the Halls tonight?"

"Yes Adam I did."

"Are you insane?"

"Adam I don't see the harm in letting her eat over at a friend's house. They are friends after all. Now eat your potatoes and then go up stairs and get ready for bed."

Alex and the Halls had finished eating and Jesse like promised walked Alex home.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay for dinner."

Jesse grabbed Alex hand. "Well it was my moms doing. She really likes you."

Alex looked at Jesse's hand and smiled, "I told you that I have yet to meet a set of parent's that didn't like me. Oh this place is beautiful. But England is a lot better. More sights to see."

"You make it sound like a broucar."

"Well I have lived there for how long. Any ways. Why don't you hang out with the ducks anymore?"

"Well once we finished the Good Will Games we were told that we were granted scholarships to Eden Hall. Well my dad told me no so I never accepted my scholarship. I never regretted it for one minute. Hey do you mind if I smoke?"

Alex almost died when she heard smoke. "No go right a head."

"Thanks." Jesse pulled out a pack of Cigarettes and lit one. "I've been craving one for ages."

"I know how you feel." Alex looked at the ground.

"You mean you smoke?"

"Of course," replied Alex as she stole Jesse's cigarette.

"Hey you didn't even ask."

"I didn't have to. You offered me one. Besides you wouldn't want me to die of smokeless would you?"

"Smokeless? Is that even a word?"

Alex shrugged and handed the half smoked cigarette back to Jesse. "It is in my book. Besides my dad doesn't allow it and I know for sure I can't smoke around Adam and his friends."

"I guess your right. Hey there's a party Friday night. Do you think that you would want to come with?"

Alex nearly screamed, "of course I would want to come. I haven't been to a party in like three weeks. I'm so craving a party. I wonder what tomorrow is going to hold?"

"Are you getting cold feet," asked Jesse as he pulled Alex closer to him so he could put his arm around her waist.

Alex snuggled closer to Jesse. "I am. I'm not use to a public school. I've been in a private school for like twelve years. I'm so use to having things assigned. You know what to wear, what not to wear. This is going to be different."

"Don't worry Al I'll be there and so will Terry. We'll show you around. We'll even introduce you to our friends."

Alex smiled and put her head on Jesse's shoulder. "Jesse you are one in a million. I thank you."

"No problem." Jesse looked over and saw a mail box. "I hate to ruin the moment but we are at the Prep house."

"Great. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"How about Terry and I come by and we can walk to school. It's not that far."

Alex smiled, "That sounds like a great idea. Well good night."

"Night." Jesse turned to walk away but turned back around. "Oh and Al?"

"Yeah."

"Not word to any one about the party. No one is suppose to know except those who were invited."

"I promise not a word." Alex walked up the side walk to the front door which was locked she knocked and was allowed in.

Okay everyone there it is the fifth chapter!! I hope you like it and if you didn't you can tell me!!! Thanks!!!


	6. Points of View and School!

Hello! Here it is the lastest!! After this one there's only one more! I am not planning on quieting this story I have just ran out of ideas! I have no idea where to go!

Ideas are greatly appreciated!! Thanks!!

Chassidim's Point of View

Alex walked in the door and I knew that something was up. She kissed our dad on the cheek and went up to Adam's room to go to bed. She never gets to bed early. There's something that she's hiding. I'm going to see if I can get to the bottom of it.

Wait what the heck am I thinking? I hate Alex. I could care less about her. Who cares what she's doing all it's going to do is get her in trouble. This should be good. I have yet to see how dad is going to react to Alex when she gets in trouble. Then again that will be really funny to see her get into trouble. Oh Alex you are about to get it big time.

Adam's Point of View

I was sleeping and then I heard my door open and in walked Alex dressed in her pajamas. I looked at the clock it read 9 p.m. Dad would kill Alex if he found out that she was coming in at 9. Oh well. I finally got to sleep just after Alex crawled into bed but no more fell asleep when I felt someone tap me on the head.

"What," I asked very tiredly.

"Adam will you help me move Alex into her room?"

"Dad I thought you said that it wouldn't be done for another three weeks," I replied getting out of bed to help dad take Alex from her bed to her new bed.

"I paid the workers extra if they could get Alex's room finished. This way when you come home on the weekends you wont have someone here that could distract you from your school work."

We walked into Alex room and I was amazed. It was a nice midnight black with a black light (probably an accessory from her old room), it also had glow-in-the-dark stars, blood red curtains, and what looked like to be a shelf with cushions on it. I have to say the workers did a good job on her room. It looked just like the one that she had in England. Both of the girls room did.

"Dad how much did all of this cost," I asked as we put Alex under her covers.

"Never you mind that. Now get back to bed." My dad left and I was left in the room with my sister.

'Alex you are one strange person. Night.' I walked through the door that was connected our two rooms together and finally found sleep in my own bed.

Alex's Point of View

I was asleep in one bed and woke up in a totally different bed even in a different bed room. When I first woke up I thought I was back home in England then I saw the door open and I knew that then I was in the room next to Adam's.

I put my feet on the floor and found my yellow fuzzy slippers. Dad I thought as I grabbed my bath robe and headed towards the bathroom that Chas and I shared. She was up. You could tell because she had our bathroom CD player blaring N'sync. God I hate those boys. It was my turn to choose a CD so I chose Linkin Park.

"I want to listen to JC sing to me. Can't you take your turn tomorrow," whined Chassidim as she stopped the CD.

"Because you always say that. I want to listen to my CD in our CD player. I helped buy it too you know." I started the CD player and the music began to blare.

"But I was here first! And you know the rules first to arrive get first dibs. So looks like you have to deal. You want me to look my best for school right?"

I rolled my eyes and went back to my room to change. I made sure the door was closed and I began to get dressed. Now what to wear?

"ALEX YOUR GOING TO BE LATE," yelled Philip as he grabbed his brief case from the table by the front door.

"I'M COMING," replied Alex as she ran down the stairs.

"Where are your sister and brother?"

"No clue. I thought I heard Adam say that he was going to meet up with Charlie and they were going to school and Chassidim is looking for her new Doc Martins that she bought that I so nicely put out in the rain last night."

"Alexander!"

"I was kidding. There sitting on the kitchen table."

"Chas your shoes are on the kitchen table!"

"Well at least some one cares on how well I look for the first day of school," replied Chassidim as she came down the stairs dressed in her uniform from England.

"Don't tell me you still have that stupid uniform."

"Why yes I do. Where's yours?"

"I burned it. Remember that party I went to just before we left. Well it was uniform burning party. It was a lot of fun. Alan's dad helped us burn my uniform."

"You are such a freak! I'm glad that you have to go to that evil high school. By the way just how far is the high school," asked Chassidim as and Alex walked out of the front door behind their dad.

"Why it's only a mere three minutes," replied Jesse who had been waiting by the front door with his brother Terry.

"I thought that Adam told you not to hang out with him."

"He did. But do you think I'm going to listen to my little brother?"

"Well then listen to your little sister."

"Forget it. Why can't I just choose who my friends are? Look just leave me alone. I give you your privacy so give me mine. Come on Jesse, Terry, let's bounce." Alex kissed her dad on the cheek and walked away talking and laughing with Jesse.


	7. Oh who knows what it is!

Hello!  Oh man it's been a while since I've updated!  Sorry about that!  Any who I am NOT ending this story just yet!  I'm just running out of IDEAS and will not have a chapter up for some time after this last one!  BUT I AM WORKING ON ONE AS WE SPEAK!  I should have it up by the end of this week maybe even by tomorrow night!  I hope so anyways!

Disclamier:  I only own Alex and Chas and the plot.  Everything thing else isn't mine!

LATER DAYS!

**Adam's Point of View**

I can't believe it I told Alex to stay away from Jesse and she disobeyed my order. Does she not see how terrible he is? I mean come on some one who went from a Hockey life to a life of drugs isn't the type of person I want my sister to be hanging out with. I have better tell Averman this. He would like an update on what she's doing.

Wait I couldn't tell Averman what Alex is doing. It wouldn't be right. Averman doesn't even stand a chance around her. I get a strange vibe from her. She's hiding something from us. I know she is. I bet Chas would know what that something is. All I have to do is talk to Chas at school and I know she'll tell me everything hook line and sinker.

**Chassidim's Point of View**

I hope Alex knows what she's doing. I don't want her to get back into the swing of things she's done in the past. From what Adam tells me, Jesse Hall is a druggie. I know Alex though she's strong. She quite not long after our mom found her so high off her horse that she couldn't even walk. She promised our mom, the day we went to the funeral, that she would never do drugs again. I even promised with Alex that I my self would never turn to drugs.

I hope no one will ask me explain Alex situation. I just couldn't bare to tell them the horrible truth of how my sister wound up in a Juvenile center or how she was arrested twelve times for being caught with marijuana or crack in her system and in her clothes.

"HEY BANKSIE! HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Adam looked out his window to see the ducks. All of then well except Jesse he was long gone by the time the guys showed up. Adam grabbed his skates and walked out of the house.

"Man what took ya?"

"Averman you just got here. Chill out."

"So where's Chas?"

"Um more importantly where's Alex?"

"Dad gave her a ride to school and Alex left with Jesse about ten minutes ago. Can we please get going? I don't want to be late."

The guys we're on their way.

"Why did you let her leave with Jesse?"

"Fulton I didn't know she was going to walk to school with him or his brother," replied Adam as he adjusted his back pack.

"Well you should ask more questions. I mean come on I need to know what she's doing or where she's going to be."

Everyone stared at Fulton. "What it's true. I don't want her to get mixed up in something she can't get out of."

"Fulton how can you like Alex? I mean look at how she treated us last night," replied Charlie.

"So we all know how we reacted towards Adam when he started to play with us. Just think about how Alex feels?"

"Fulton are trying to get your self mixed into something that you your self can't get out of?"

"I'm serious Adam."

"What ever."

"Hey Banks what's with the tie?"

The gang continued their way to Eden Hall. They got there and went through that back stage door and ended up making the curtain in front of them fall. Charlie looked like a deer in a head light. "Hi. We're the Ducks."

**HIGH SCHOOL**

Alex, Jesse, and Terry arrived at school with ten minutes to spare.

"Jesse we should take Alex to the office so she can get her class list."

"Your right. Now let me give the low down on this school. Stay away from any one who looks like your sister and brother. It could ruin the reputation your out to make for your self here."

"And if you get into trouble never apologize, just take it like a man. Even if you know you didn't do anything. Because you can always find out who blamed you, and teach them a lesson."

"Thanks I'll remember that. Is there anything else that I would need to know, before I go into this office?"

"Um oh we eat lunch in the very back of the cafeteria. No one goes around that part of the cafeteria."

"Okay thanks for that reminder. Well I shall see you two shortly if not then I'll see you at lunch." With that Alex walked into the office.

Okay well there it is!  What do you all think?  Tell me please!  Please?  PLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!


	8. I am running out of titles for these cha...

**Hey everyone CrzKind here. Here it is the long waited chapter in this story of crazyness and just plain confusion. If this chapter is confusing I am terrible sorry. I'm trying here I really am. Oh and also, Point of Views in the next chapters will all be in Italics. This way no one get confused on where Point of Views begin and End! Enjoy!**

Alex Point of View

_I like this whole public school thing! I have no set classes and I'm surrounded by different people in every class. Lunch came and went and before I knew I found my self being walked home by Jesse. I've be come fond of him lately. He's so nice._

_I can't believe that Chas would rather go to Eden Hall then attend a public school. I hope the students laughed at her! I wish I would have been there to see the way that the jerks were treating her! I would have something interesting to tell the rest back home._

"So are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"What's tomorrow night," asked Alex as she moved a little to avoid a student walking their way.

"Tomorrow night's the party. Remember the one I told you about," asked Jesse as he moved closer to Alex. Trying to avoid a student on the side walk.

"I almost forgot. Of course I'm ready Jess."

"Good. I'll be to your house at 12."

"Wait mid night?"

"Yeah that's usually when the parties start around here."

"I don't think I can get out at that time."

"Hey you have a window right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then crawl out the window! Honestly you'd think being a tough partier like you claim to be would even know that," replied Jesse as he pushed Alex away from him.

"HEY! I've never had to sneak out of a house it was always a dorm room! So let me go!"

"Oh yeah I forgot you were a preppy before you came here."

"Okay if you keep this up I'm going to trade you in for a different Model," replied Alex as she looked both ways before she ran across the street to the other side.

"And what is wrong with this model," asked Jesse as he followed suite.

"It's too picky about the women he wants," replied Alex as she dug in her bag.

"Here have one of mine," replied Jesse as he handed Alex what she was looking for. "I'm not picky on the women I want I just hate Preppies."

"Thanks. Still you think I'm a preppy. And that really hurts."

"Look I'm sorry sweetie. I had a rough day. I just need to have a good time. Forgive me?"

Alex looked at Jesse as if he had grown another head. "Did you just call me sweetie?"

Jesse smiled. "I guess I did. Why did you hate it?"

Alex shook her head. "I rather liked it. I'm sorry for overreacting too. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine. At least we know where we stand. Right," asked Jesse as he held out his hand for Alex to take.

Alex took his hand and smiled. "You bet your beans."

"Beans?"

"Hey it's was the only thing I could think of at that time. Leave me be!"

Jesse smiled and continued to walk with Alex at his side. Not being aware that the ducks and Chassidim weren't too far behind them.

Adam's Point of View

_I don't like this one bit! Jesse is no good for her! HE doesn't deserve her! He's a low life scum bag who needs to be put away!_

Chassidim's Point of View

_Uh oh! This isn't going to be good. Adam is going to flip his lid._

Averman's Point of View

_I CAN'T BELIEVE JESSE! ALEX IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR ME! I know we would probably have nothing in common but I liked her first! He does not deserve her! Just wait until he screws up Alex. I'll be there to pick up the pieces._

Oh what am I going to wear," I replied as I stood in my closet trying to figure out what I'm going to wear to this stupid party. I'm glad it's Friday night or I might be in trouble. Well okay so it's not really even Friday but still I'm not going to get into trouble.

"Hey Alex what are you doing in your room? Everyone's out side getting ready to eat," replied Adam as he came into my room through his room.

"I'm not hungry right now. Why don't you just leave me alone Adam," I replied turning back to my closet and clothes dilemma.

"You know Alex ever since you've started to hangout with Jesse, you no longer seem like the same Alex I've gotten to know," replied Adam as he sat on my bed. He's not going away any time soon is he?

"Adam I am not going to give up my lifestyle just because you've got a problem with Jesse. He's a really nice to me," I reply pulling out a shirt and replacing it again.

"So you've always dressed like this? I thought this just started."

"Oh heck NO! I was a terror in school! This is nothing new! Well maybe to you it is. Don't you have friends down stairs waiting for you?"

"I do. But I want you to come down with me."

"I don't want to! I'm not hungry," and with that I go back to my closet.

"I knew you were going to say that, Portman, Fulton I could use some help in here," replied Adam as he walked over to the door. Before I knew it, I was grabbed by my arms and carried down the stairs. "Alex if you struggle they'll grip you harder."

"I SWEAR ADAM BANKS, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY GREATLY FOR THIS," I yelled all the way down the hall and stairs.

"Looking forward to it," replied Adam as he came up behind us.

"Adam aren't you afraid that I'll kill you once I'm let down," I asked as I turned my head to face him.

"Nope," replied Adam as he walked in front of us. "Okay you guys close her eyes."

I'm blinded by two hands. "What are you guys going to do now?"

"You'll see. Charlie, do you have Chas?"

Oh great, the brat is here too! Curse you Adam Philip Banks! "Oh no, no one told me she was coming. Fulton, Portman, let me go right this minute!"

"No can do there Alex. We are under strict orders to keep you pinned to us at all times," replied Fulton as he tightened his grip.

"Portman please help me out here," I plead trying to get the hands out of my eyes.

"Sorry Sweetie, I can not do that," replied Portman as he too tightened his grip on me.

"Well could you two at least loosen your grips?"

"NO," yelled the two giants.

"OH alright! Hey Adam how come I got the two giants?"

"You're a lot stronger then Chas. Besides, I knew you were going to be hard to get down here. Now shut up and stay still. These two you have are granted permission to grip as tight as they can go."

Adam can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes. "Leave it to you to do this to me."

I hear Adam chuckling as he opens our sliding glass door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," I hear people yelling. My eyes are greeted by sun light or at least the setting sun. I blink my eyes and see my dad and relatives sitting or standing in the back yard.

"Happy Birthday you three," replied our dad as he came over to Chas and I gave us all hugs.

"Thank you daddy," replied Chassidim as she walked over to see the cake. I rolled my eyes and make sure no one sees me walk out of the back yard. I am not about to stay here and witness a birthday when I should be getting ready for a party.

So here I am back in my room once more, looking through my closet trying to figure out what I'm going to wear when my door is opened and in walks Averman. "Ever heard of knocking," I ask as I continue to pull clothes out of my closet.

"Not really," replied Averman as he sat at my desk. "Ouch, Chem."

I walk over to the desk and take the book off of it. "Keep your nose out of that!"

Averman turns the chair so it's facing me. "So why aren't you at the party?"

Duh I'm going to be sneaking out of the house tonight. "I'm not really all that hungry," I reply going through my drawers now.

"You picking out clothes for tomorrow?"

What am I doing tomorrow? "Um yeah they're for school tomorrow."

Averman got up and looked over my shoulder. "They allow that type of stuff to be worn in high school?"

"Well they're going to let me! I'm not taking NO for an answer. Now can you please leave? I have homework to do and I need to get to bed early tonight. Jesse is coming to pick me up at like 6 to go to his house for breakfast."

"About Jesse," started Averman. I knew that was coming. "Alex he's not a very nice person. Sure he was for awhile but when we got our scholarships, he split and began to be very mean to us. The only one he seems to friendly to is Fulton."

"Look Averman, I've already had this talk with Adam and Chas! I am not about to have it with you! I can do what ever I want when ever I want and not even YOU Averman can tell me no!" With that I walked out of my room, my party clothes all picked out. I might as well go that party. Hopefully I can lose all of my brothers friends.

The party was still going when I went into the backyard. But instead of the people that were there I saw two extra people who were added to the mix. Jesse and Terry. "JESSE! TERRY!" Both guys opened their arms to me.

"Happy Birthday girl. Ready to go?"

I look at Jesse as if he possibly lost his head.

"Don't worry Alex, I know about Jesse and Terry taking you out for dinner. You go and have fun," replied my dad as he kissed me on the forehead.

I smile and take off after Jesse and Terry.

**Okay there it is another chapter I know it probably sucks and I am terribly sorry if it did. I will try harder! Peace out!**


	9. I still can't come up with titles for th...

Hey everyone. Okay a great thanks to blonde-brain. You truly like this story don't you? Well here it is the next chapter in my story. It's probably not good and I am sorry that it took a while to update but I have a file on my computer that for some stupid reason won't let me get into any of my Word Documents so I had to create a new File on my computer and I am learning to transfer all of my work onto the new file. So it took me a while here. I hope you all like my story!

OH yeah one more thing, Point of Views will be in _Italic_s. Seeing as that I'm a dweb and say so!

Averman's Point of View

_Mr. Banks just let her go with Jesse and Terry? Okay now it's official the dude has lost it. First he let's Alex go to the public school and now he let's her leave with those two idiots! I swear one day he's going to finally wake up and realize that Alex needs to be watched all the time._

"Dude Averman, you okay buddy," asked Portman as he clapped me on the shoulder.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice him come up to me. "Hm?"

"I asked if you were okay? Alright whose the girl? Is it Chas?"

"Ew no! Why would I want her? No no it's not Chassidim."

"Let me guess? It's Alex?"

"How did you know that?"

"Easy," replied Portman sitting down next to me. "I was watching you talk with her earlier in her room. Any one with eyes can see that you love her greatly. So how long has the feelings been there?"

"Since I saw her at the skate park. She's pretty and she looks intelligent once you get passed the bad girl look she's got going."

"Averman no offence but she seems to be way out your reach. I mean Fulton and I probably have the better chance but you? Seems unlikely to me."

Okay now I hate Portman and Fulton even more. I want Alex. I like her and I don't care how she thinks of me. "You know Portman, why is it so hard for you to think that maybe for once that Alex could like me for me?"

"Oh come on Averman, you really don't look like her kind at all."

Now they have Connie in on this. Could today get any worse?

"Um Averman.." Damb it!

"Yes Adman?"

"Why the sudden interest in my sister? No offense she's really not yo……"

"My type. So people keep reminding me. I'm sick of this shit! I am going to prove to everyone that I can get Alex to like me." I get up and leave. I have idea where I'm going maybe to my house but all I know is that I'm getting away from that party and Chassidim's glazed over eyes. I swear that girl likes me.

Mean while with Alex, Jesse, and Terry….

"So you really just up and left? How did you manage that?"

"Easy, you find detractions and you take that minute to leave," replied Alex as she took a glass of something from the person who just spoke to her.

"Nice job Halls. I give you two your props."

"Thanks Jerry," replied Jesse as he took his cup from Jerry.

"So you three up for the big party?"

Alex and Jesse looked at one another then at Jerry. "WE WERE BORN TO PARTY!"

Twelve A.M.

Alex was rather drunk and very high but some how she managed to get home and into her room with out waking her sleeping members. 'Never again am I going to a senior party! Too many drugs and stuff going on.'

"Well I sure you had fun young lady. Because it's the last time you'll ever go out for a long time."

Alex froze and turned to her bed room door. There standing in their clothes were her dad, her sister, and her brother. 'Aw shit! I've been caught.' "Hi guys."

"Don't go 'HI' us! You know you have a curfew! I can't believe you'd do this. I have a right to send you back to your old school."

"YOU CAN'T! I'D GO CRAZY!"

"I thought about that and I've talked it over with Adam and Chassidim. Alex you leave me no choice but I think maybe it might be best if you would attend Eden Hall with Adam and Chassidim."

"WHAT! NO! WHAT ABOUT JESSE?"  
"Alex I thought about that and I think it best if maybe you didn't see Jesse anymore as well."

"WHAT!? OKAY NOW YOU ALL HAVE LOST IT! I LOVE THE SCHOOL I'M IN AND I LOVE THE PEOPLE I'M AROUND EVERY DAY! I AM NOT GOING TO EDEN HALL! END OF THE FIGHT!" Alex went over to her closet and started to search for her pajamas.

"Yes you are. I called the dean and got everything figured out. You start tomorrow with Adam and Chassidim near your side at all times."

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS," screamed Alex as she started to cry. "I finally find something to like in this forsaken town and you take it away from me? God, first mom and now school and Jesse?" With that Alex walked over to the connecting bed room and shut the door.

"Adam go follow her. See where she winds up."

Adam nodded his head and followed Alex out of the house. He followed her out the back door and down four blocks until he found her sitting on a swing in the park. "May I sit here," asked Adam as he pointed to an empty swing.

"Why are you asking," snapped Alex who mistakenly was crying.

"Come on Alex. It wasn't my idea. You left dad no choice though."

"So everyone likes to remind me."

Adam knew this conversation was probably going to be going in circles. "Alex what is really going on in that pretty head of yours," asked Adam as he looked into Alex fogged up blue green ones.

"I'm just so lost in my thoughts some times I can't see very far," replied Alex as she got up from her swing to stare into the night sky. "I'm scared Adam but of what I do not know."

Adam got up and stood next to Alex. He was carious to know what was on Alex mind. "Maybe if we talk it over you'll understand better."

Alex started to shiver. It was getting cold and she forgot her jacket. "Can we maybe talk and walk back home? It's cold and I'm freezing."

Adam chuckled and nodded his head. "So why are you scared?"

Alex was quiet for a minute before she pulled a cigarette and lit it. Taking a deep drag and exhaling smoke she started to talk. "I don't know why I'm scared all I know is that I am."

"Well try to explain it for me. Maybe I can figure it out with you?"

"It probably all started when I was seven or eight I think. It was in that time that mom and Harold started dating. Anyways, Harold would always be on me because Chas and I could never agree with each other and he was mad because I was placed a year higher then Chas. Well I was doing well in school. I was top of my class but when I turned eleven, I went down the hill because Harold kept yelling at me and praising Chas. So I think I saw no reason in trying to make everyone happy with me because it seemed that no matter how hard I tried I was still getting knocked down by the only father I really ever knew."

Adam stared at his sister. She wasn't making sense at all to him. "I'm kind of.."

"Lost?" Adam nodded his head. "I figured you were. I think I finally know what my fear is."

"What is your fear Alex? What ever it is I want to try and help you with it."

"I think what I'm really afraid of is the fact that dad might not be so proud of me. I think I'm afraid that he'll talk down to me."

There it was. The heart of Alex and her reason for being the way she was. "Alex I can promise you if you try and put your heart into things again, I'm sure that dad will be proud of you. I mean he would never talk anyone down unless he really needed to."

"I know it's just that. After mom died I felt like I lost the only real person who cared for me. I mean sure grandma and grandpa were nice but it wasn't the same as it should have been. I find the same spirit mum had in Jesse. That's why I like him. He cares for me and he knows when I need to have some fun."

"Alex I know you like Jesse but you have to understand some of the things that he's done in the past. Think you can listen to me talk about him?"

Alex looked at Adam. She really had no choice because Adam was going to tell her anyways. "Sure."

"Good. Get ready for the longest talk tomorrow morning. It's Saturday so I have the day to my self. We will talk about the things that Jesse has done and the things he still does. Think you can sit through it?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

Adam smiled and took his sisters arm. "Sweet heart you have no choice what so ever. You've talked to me and now your stuck with me! Get use to it!"

_Alex Point of View_

_I can't believe I spoke of things to Adam that I never told Chassidim. In a way I feel better but in a way I feel like crap. Now why would I feel like crap? Oh yeah. I got wasted last night and I was caught. And what is that confounded rocking motion?_

"ALEX COME ON TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Oh god! It's Adam! I look at my alarm clock. It's one in the afternoon. I slept until one? Okay memo to self, no more parties! Groggily I open my eyes and I am greeted by darkness. Thank good ness for curtains. "Afternoon Adam."

"Hey. How do you feel now?"

"Like my heads about to explode," I replied sitting up. Oh god this going to be a fun day.

"Yeah I'm sure it would. Dad and Chassidim went out for the day, so it's just you and me," replied Adam as he handed me a glass of water and an asprin.

"Thank," I say as I take the pill and throw it in my mouth drowning it with water.

"Why do you go and take a shower and then I'll make you something to eat."

"Yeah sure." Adam leaves my room and I head off towards the bathroom. Finally I get a day to the radio. I open it and see a cd that I know all too well. Thank you Chassidim.

After my shower I feel relatively better. I walked down stairs and found Adam sitting on the couch with a tray sitting on the table. "So you ready for me to tell you about Jesse?"

"Tell me O mighty one," I reply sitting next to Adam taken up the plate of grilled cheese.

"It starts after we won the Junior Goodwill Games. We were given our scholarships but for some reason Jesse didn't want to go to Eden Hall. None of us knew why he didn't want to go we just knew he didn't want to go. So we let it slid. Well it wasn't until Fulton, Charlie, and I were walking home from Charlie's moms dinner when we saw him and his brother getting high. He was out of it and tried to kill Fulton and Charlie. I was the only one who wasn't getting attack so I stopped Jesse and ever since then, he's been sour to all of us. He's gotten Fulton to forgive him but Charlie and I will never forgive him."

"So tried to kill Fulton and Charlie? He doesn't seem to look like he could do that though."

"Well it's the truth Alex. You may not want to believe me but try and keep that in the back of your mind." Just then there was a knock. "I'll be right back." Adam left and I continued to eat my grilled cheese. If it's one thing I like its grilled Cheese. "I was just telling Alex something that I thought she'd find interesting." I look up and see the Ducks walking into the living room. Great, this should be fun. "Alex you don't mind if the guys hang out here do you?"

"No not at all. All I really had to do today was my homework but seeing as that I'm going to Eden Hall now, I don't have to do it," I reply putting down my plate of empty food.

"You're going to Eden Hall? But what about your grades," asked Averman as he sat next to me. I think some one likes me. Too bad he's out of my league.

"So what if I don't have the grades to go. I can try at least," I replied pushing Averman off of the couch.

"Alex," exclaimed Adam as he started laughing.

"I did nothing! You can't prove anything!" Hey it's not true but Adam isn't going to say anything here.

"I think that you guys need to lay off of my sister."

Okay well there it is, the lastest and greatest, okay so it isn't the greatest but hey I think it is anyways. I don't know where to go from here but I am working on it. So it will probably take me awhile to get it sorted out. That too I start school tomorrow the 10th! So that'll make me go insane! Anyways, later days!


	10. In which Alex bites Charlie!

_Okay hello everyone and welcome back! I have here a little some some of you all! It's a new CHAPTER! BIG TOOTHY GRIN Okay the last time I updated was on Jan. 9th and it's the 9th of Feb. Ironic isn't? I've been busy with school, church choir practice (you know we Soprano's need to work on our high notes), work, and anything else that comes my way (like my birthday which my family seemed to have forgotten but I'm over it)! I promise though, I will get chapter 11 up as soon as I can. So in the words of well me, let's get this going already!_

_Alex Point of View Continued_

_"Oh come on Adam, we're just having fun here," replied Portman as he sat next to me. I hate men right now. I really do._

_"Fine, Alex how do you feel about this?"_

_"About what? About your friends being here?" Adam nodded his head. "I suppose its okay. But I think I'm going to go and get some more sleep. I'm tired and this pain in my head isn't getting better," replied Alex as she stood up._

_"I thought we took care of that," asked Adam as he sat in the chair he claimed as his own._

_"Yeah well the aspirin didn't help. If you all are here in like an hour see you then if not then I'll see you on what Monday," I replied asI turned to Adam as he nodded his head. With thatI left the room._

"So Adam what happened with Alex last night," asked Averman.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"I mean Alex wasn't even going to Eden Hall and now she is. Something had to happen for that to come across."

"Nothing happened Averman. Dad thinks it best if Alex were to attend Eden Hall with Chassidim and me."

"Okay but I do think something happened."

"I though you'd be happy to know that Alex was going to Eden Hall."

"I am happy, but come on Adam, she doesn't have the grades."

"She's really smart. I was looking this morning at a report card from just before our mom married and she was getting top grades. Believe it or not she beat me in grade point Averages."

"So she's seriously going to be attending Eden Hall? Looks like Riley will have another little play mate to boss around."

"Who is his victim this time," asked Adam as he sat up straighter.

"Chassidim."

"Figures. Geez you make Varsity cheerleader in your freshmen year of school and you become a stuck up prick. Speaking of pricks did you hear……"

_Chassidim's Point of View_

_"I can't believe it either, Fred but it's the truth! Alex is going to be attending Eden Hall with me. I feel so happy!"_

_"So what are you doing right now?"_

_"I'm shopping with my dad to pick out some really cool outfits that Alex might like to wear when she attends Eden Hall this week."_

_"You shopping for Alex? This I got to see."_

_"I wish you could. No not that color dad. Alex hates that color. I swear dad keeps picking up pinks left and right. Alex hates that color."_

_"No kidding! I was surprised when she got the school to change the girl uniform color. She's amazing."_

_"Well we all knew that. DAD FOR THE THIRD AND FINAL TIME, ALEX DOES NOT LIKE PINK! Ooo, though I do like that top," replied Chassidim as she took the top from her dad. "Frank I'm going to call you back." With thatI shutmy cell phone and put it inmy purse._

"I thought we were here for Alex."

"We are. Doesn't mean that I can't shop too. I'm a girl after all and I love to shop."

"But we're here for Alex not you."

"Yeah well sue me! Oh Alex loves this color," replied Chassidim as she held up a black t-shirt. "She can wear it any time and with any thing."

"That's all she has in her wardrobe is black."

"Well that is something that she likes to wear. Besides dad, if it weren't Alex, I'd think there was something wrong with her," replied Chassidim as she walked into a dressing room laden with clothes.

_Alex Point of View_

_I felt a little better after my nap but my head still killed me. It probably didn't help both that Adam and his friends where yelling really loud. So getting out of bed and heading down towards the living room where the group had last been in, I found them sitting in a circle playing Bull Shit. Laughing in my head, I stood in the door way and watched as Adam and Charlie fought over whether or not Charlie was indeed lying._

"I am not lying!"

"Charlie we all know that you cheat at this game."

"Then why are we playing Cake Eater?"

"Because it was the only card game you knew how to play!"

"He's right Charlie."

"SHUT UP PORTMAN," snapped both Adam and Charlie at the same time. "KNOCK IT OFF! STOP IT!" Both boys huffed and sat in opposite chairs and glared at each other.

"Oh come on you two you're acting like little kids," I replied walking into the living room. "Even Chass and I don't act like that."

"Oh shut up Alex," remarked Charlie as he waved his hand in my face.

"Keep waving that hand in my direction, and I'll bite it," I replied crossing my arms again.

"Yeah yeah," replied Charlie as he waved his hand in my face. I looked at Adam

who smiled and took a shot at Charlie's hand catching it nicely in my teeth and then I bit down. "OUCH! Adam Alex bit me!"  
"In all senses Charlie, she warned you," replied Adam who was laughing along with the whole team.

"Boy Conway you need to learn not to piss Al off. She'll probably drop kick your butt from here to school," replied Portman as he put his arm around my shoulder. Boys I tell you. I think Portman is the next victim to get bit!

"I don't really think that Alex would do that guys," replied Averman from his spot on the floor. Skip that, Averman is the next victim. Portman can wait. Besides, Portman scares me greatly.

"Don't tell me that you don't believe that I'll actually do that?"

"I'm not doubting what you can or can't do Alex, all I'm saying is that I don't thing that you would do that to anyone here," replied Averman as he bowed his head obviously ashamed of his remark. "Sorry I said anything."

_I've made the poor kid embarrassed. I hate when I do that. "It's cool Ave. I'm only messing with your mind."_

_DING DUNG_

_I turn towards the door and open it. There standing in front of me is Jesse. Uh oh._

_Okay so this chapter probably didn't make too much sense but it's because I ignored it for a while. I will try and make Chap 11 better. I've got a good start on it! Some one makes a cameo Point of View Appearance!_

_Harold: Well that's giving it away!_

_Dark Princess:Harold I thought you were housed up in my room?_

_Harold: I was, until you broke your door handle!_

_Dark Princess: Okay dude, I didn't brake nothing! You broke it!_

_Harold: I'm only a thirteen year old boy and I'm a ghost! How can I brake a door handle?_

_Dark Princess: Hm good point. Okay everyong here's a new thing, seeing as that Harold, the thirteen year old boy ghost who haunts me room, is going to near me, he will be making updates as well. Note that he does not have an account here he will be on my name never the less. And I'm not kidding here either, there is a ghost that haunts me room, and he is very protective of me!_

_Harold: Anyone who hurts Jess is in for it greatly! Leaves the computer room_

_Dark Princess: Hoo! I thought he's never leave! Sorry about that. Harold isn't even suppose to be up yet. Oh well. I hope you all review to this chapter. I'm really hoping that this story will be a very good story for me. Just wait to see what I have planned for the very end chapter! Which I hope doesn't come up that quickly because I'm having fun with my characters and this story! I hope you all feel the same way!_


	11. Love and the Bother? Wait aHAROLD!

**Hey everyone! Harold here! Here it is the next CHAPTER! I am so proud of Jess! Sorry if this one isn't good but it was the best that she could do. She's busy studying right now poor girl has a lot on her plate, or other wise she'd be here making this update.**

**Shout outs! Thank you 2 those who reviewed! Jess really appreates it. Now as I read through the reviews I see that Shara07 stated that Jess should make it so Adam has a girl, well I am suppose to tell you that Jess is working on that part right now. The next chapter she's hoping to have** **up in the next few days but if not then before the end of the month! bankies baybee99: Jess says thank you for your words! She was having a tough day and you made her laugh.**

**Okay now on with the SHOW! Wait, story!**

_Jesse's Point of View_

_Last night was the coolest night of my life! I got so wasted and got so totally busted this morning by parents. But it was so worth it to see Alex have a good time. Boy that girl can keep her fair share of Alcohol. I didn't think that she could out drink me or out smoke me. She's one in a million. I love her greatly. Wait did I just say love? I guess I did. I LOVE ALEXANDER BANKS! AND I WILL SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOF TOPS! Okay Hall calm your jets. GO over and see Alex. I'm sure she forgot to call you like she had said she would. Yeah I'll go and see her._

_The walk took awhile but in that time I was able to clear most of my head. Except the sense that I was about to tell Alex that I am madly in love with her. Oh what if she doesn't feel the same about me? No Hall stop thinking of that. She will feel that same towards me! If she doesn't then, I will try and woo her heart! I will have Alex as my own!_

_Finally reaching her house door, I started getting nervous. I was about to tell the one girl I actually loved, that I love her. One would feel nervous to their stomach. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I've only known the poor girl for not even what a week, and I'm already going to tell her that I love her. Am I sick? Here goes nothing. I knocked rang the door bell and waited for only a few seconds until Alex opened the door. "Alex can I talk to you?" I know lame but hey, there was a house full of people! Alex looked behind her and nodded her head. She grabbed a hat and shut the door. She lead me down the side walk and down the block. All the time not letting go of my hand. Something is up._

_"Sweet heart is there something wrong," I asked as I stopped her._

_"What? No. You said you wanted to talk, what about," she asked as started to walk again._

_"Well you see I kind of love you. I realize that I've only known you for about a week now, but I am madly head over heels in love with you Alexander Bank. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Hey it's the truth._

_"Oh Jesse you shouldn't be telling me that," she replied slightly crying. "Because I'm not going to be able to return the love."_

_SHIT! "So you don't love me?"_

_"Oh Jesse of course I do! It's just that, after last night, my dad is making me attend Eden Hall! We're being separated."_

_WHAT! NO WAY! "Why are they doing this," I asked taken both of her hands. "What have we done wrong?"_

_"I don't know Jesse, but they don't want us together, by right I'm not even suppose to be talking to you."_

_"Alex he can't tell you what to do or who to love. If you love me then they can't keep us apart. We will make this work out. I know you're not going to be like every other preppy in that school. You've got a whole lot more class." Now I'm beginning to sound like a freak. I don't care. Alex is going to be mine._

_"Jesse I'm going to be so busy, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have like ten times more tougher classes. It's going to be almost impossible for us to get together."_

_I take something off of my necklace. I have so many items on my necklace. I take a look at what I plucked off. And I see that plucked off the emerald gem that represents my birth month. "I want you to have this, it's my birthstone and I want to have it. You can put it on a necklace and wear it. When you feel lonely just look at it, this way you will remember me and how much I love you."_

_"Oh Jesse I can't take this."_

_"Yes Alex you must and you will. You may be going to Eden Hall but I know you will not turn out like everyone else will. You are a free spirit Alexander and no one can take that from you. Not even your family." Okay did those words come out of my mouth? I mean com on, Alex is going to a prep school and I'm still stuck at the high school because I hate preps. But I love Alex and I wanted her to know that. And now that she does and now that I know she loves me, we can make this Eden Hall thing work out. I kiss her on the lips. "You and I are one in the same. No one will take that from us. NO ONE!"_

_"Oh Jesse thank you for understanding. But we should get back, I didn't tell Adam where I was going and he might be wondering where I am."_

_"I guess your right. Can I call for you again?"_

_"Anytime you feel like it," replied Alex as she gave me a kiss._

_I smile and take Alex hand and the two of us head back to Alex house._

_**Alex Point of View**_

_Jesse loves me! He loves me! I am so happy! Nothing can damping my spirits right now. Nothing! The entire walk home I kept replaying the conversation that we had._

_"Alex can I talk to you?" That was lame but hey, there was a house full of people! I looked behind me and nodded my head. I grabbed a hat and shut the door. I lead us down the side walk and down the block. All the time not letting go of his hand. He can sense something is up._

_"Sweet heart is there something wrong," I asked as I stopped her._

_"What? No. You said you wanted to talk, what about," she asked as started to walk again._

_"Well you see I kind of love you. I realize that I've only known you for about a week now, but I am madly head over heels in love with you Alexander Bank. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Hey it's the truth._

_"Oh Jesse you shouldn't be telling me that," I replied crying slightly. "Because I'm not going to be able to return the love."_

"_So you don't love me?"_

_"Oh Jesse of course I do! It's just that, after last night, my dad is making me attend Eden Hall! We're being separated."_

_"Why are they doing this," he asked taken both of my hands. "What have we done wrong?"_

_"I don't know Jesse, but they don't want us together, by right I'm not even suppose to be talking to you."_

_"Alex he can't tell you what to do or who to love. If you love me then they can't keep us apart. We will make this work out. I know you're not going to be like every other preppy in that school. You've got a whole lot more class." Now he's beginning to sound like a freak. I don't care._

_"Jesse I'm going to be so busy, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have like ten times more classes. It's going to be almost impossible for us to get together."_

_He takes something off of his necklace. He has so many items on his necklace. He takes a look at what he plucked off. And I see that he plucked off the emerald gem that represents his birth month. "I want you to have this, it's my birthstone and I want to have it. You can put it on a necklace and wear it. When you feel lonely just look at it, this way you will remember me and how much I love you."_

_"Oh Jesse I can't take this."_

_"Yes Alex you must and you will. You may be going to Eden Hall but I know you will not turn out like everyone else will. You are a free spirit Alexander and no one can take that from you. Not even your family." Okay did those words come out of his mouth? I mean com on, I'm going to a prep school and he's still stuck at the high school because he hates preps. But he loves me and he wanted me to know that. And now that I do and now that he knows I love him, we can make this Eden Hall thing work out. He kisses me on the lips. "You and I are one in the same. No one will take that from us. NO ONE!"_

_"Oh Jesse thank you for understanding. But we should get back, I didn't tell Adam where I was going and he might be wondering where I am."_

_"I guess your right. Can I call for you again?"_

_"Anytime you feel like it," I replied as I gave me a kiss._

_He smiles and takes my hand and the two of us head back to my house._

_I am in aw right now that I could just sing! But seeing as that I'm a little hung over, it makes it hard to do so. Maybe one of these days I will sing. But for right now, I'm going to just enjoy the time I have with Jesse. We are so lost in our thoughts that we didn't even realize that we were right out side my house and never saw my dad or Chas get out of his car, until I heard my name!_

_"ALEXANDER JAMES BANKS!"_

_Shit! "Hi dad."_

_"Don't go hi dad me! Get inside," replied my dad as he pointed towards the house. "We'll talk about your punishment later. As for you Hall, I suggest you go on home now. You are not to see or talk to her ever again."_

_I turn towards Jesse who nods his head, kisses me on the cheek, and leaves. I have tears threatening to spill, but I am not going to show my dad or Chas my weakness. "I will and shall never forgive you for what you did to me dad," I say through gritted teeth._

_"I warned you Alex. I'm sure Adam did as well. He's a bad person sweet heart!"_

_"He loves me!"_

_"He doesn't love you sweet heart. He's just saying that to get you to like him and to believe every word that he says. Trust me sweetie you are better off with out him."_

_"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE ALL WRONG!" I take off towards the house but am stopped my Portman who was walking out as we were fighting. "GET AWAY FROM ME PORTMAN! LET ME GO!"_

_"Not until you calm down Alex!"_

_"Let me go," I say in between sobs. "Please let me go."_

_"I'm not going to let you go," he replied holding onto me tighter._

_"LET ME GO," I shout one more time. This time I start fighting against him. Not showing any signs of letting me go, I decide to kick him and run for it. Sure enough it works and I run past him, around Fulton and Dwayne, past Adam and Averman, and make a bee line dive into my room at the top of the stairs. Once in I lock my door and make sure that the door to Adam's room is locked and unable to move because dad is an idiot and made it so the both of us can lock and unlock the doors. Then I fall face first onto my unmade bed and cry my eyes out._

General View Point

"Portman are you okay," asked Chassidim as she helped Portman up off the door step.

"Just fine," he moans as he stands up. "She's tough."

"No kidding. Half of the kids in our school and dormitory were afraid of her."

"Hm sounds nice. So any reason as to why she was so mad?"

"You heard the conversation."

"Hall of all people. I take Alex has locked her self into her room," asked Portman as he looked towards the stairs to see Adam and Averman walking down.

"It would seem that way," replied Averman as he stood in front of Chassidim and Portman. "That too she can't hear us."

"And why is that?"

"Dude can't you hear the music she's got playing?"

Chassidim stretches her neck to make out the words. "She's playing her Cats CD. I bet she's even dancing to the songs. That girl knows the whole CD by heart. Even more so she knows the way that the actors all dance."

"I take it she has too much free time on her hands?"

"Oh no, she loves the theatre. She help at one of the theatres back home who were doing the Cats play. She ran lights and sound and had a lot of fun doing so. It was great."

"Do you think she'll be down for dinner?"

"If she is Adam I wouldn't count on her talking to any of us."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Oh this is going to be a long weekend."

At around seven that night, Alex was still up in her room and still dancing. She was tired and exhausted but she still was angry and dancing usually helped her to cool down. Spinning, turning, and leaping just weren't cutting it tonight. Finally giving up, Alex turned off her CD player, grabbed her pajama's and went to the bathroom that she and Chassidim shared and took a shower.

Once she felt clean enough, she went back into her room, shut the lights off, shut her door, and turned on her TV hoping to watch a TV show or a movie. Though it wasn't too long before some came and knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"Adam can I come in Alex?"

"It's open," replied Alex as she turned on her night side lamp. "What do you want Adam?"

"I brought you up something to eat," replied Adam as he put the tray next to Alex bed.

"Gee thanks," replied Alex as she took the tray. "Let me guess, dad's idea?"

"He only wants what right for you."

"Oh yeah I'm sure he does. Thanks Adam but I am not hungry right now."

"Alex what really happened between you and Jesse?"

"He told me he loved me and I told him that I loved him too. Then he gave me this emerald. It's mine to keep," replied Alex as picked up a piece of fish. "What type of fish is this?"

"Um Salmon I think. I can't stand the other fishes that are out there."

"Neither can I. I love Salmon. It's one of my favorite foods back home."

"They had Salmon back in England?"

"Well of course Adam. We're not that different then you are here."

"I never said you were. Anyways I hope you enjoy your dinner." With that Adam made ready to leave the room.

"Adam is there something you want to ask me?"

Adam stopped in his tracks and turned towards Alex. "Actually there is."

"Let me guess it's got to do with a girl?"

"It does actually."

"Tell me about her."

"Really? You want to hear it?"

"Who else better to talk to? Chassidim?"

"Hm good point. Well her names Al well it's actually Allison but likes the nickname Al. She's really pretty and smart but."

"She hates Hockey?"

"Yeah she does."

"Let me guess a cheerleader?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Luck guess. Let's see, try talking to, if that doesn't work then I'm sure Chassidim can talk to her. I'm not much a girl girl when it comes to these things."

"No offense but I'd rather have you talk to her."

"Oh alright. You talk to her first and I'll see what I can do."

"You are truly the best Alex."

"I know I am. Night Adam."

"Night Alex."

**Okay there it was! The chapter! I hope you all really liked it! If not then Jess is sorry. She promises that the next ones will be better! She hopes! So on that note, plz review, or send words of encouragement. Or just do what ever you want. You shouldn't be listening to a ghost any ways! Later days!**


	12. I have no idea what title Jess wanted!

**Hola everyone! Jess here! I want to thank bankies baybee99, Shara2007, and Dana1 for review to my story. I was really hoping that his chapter would be longer but I recieved a review fromsome 1 who asked if I knew that Alexander James were boy names and I'd like to tell that reviewer that yes I do know that those are boy names, I also happen to know of some one who is a girl and has the name Alexander James. Alexander doesn't nessarly have to be a boys name. It can be a girl name. I only hope none of my other readers are offended by the name I gave 1 of my characters. If you are please tell me and I will probably and _probably_ being a key word there. Any ways, thanks to banksie baybee99 you made my day once again and that was too funny. I think actually saw that episode so that was even better! Shara2007 thank you so much for reviewing. I enjoy hearing what you all have to say! So please enjoy this next chapter. **

**_Hello everyone! Harold here. Jess is off doing homework again. So I get to do the intro! And now on with the story!_**

**

* * *

****Monday morning, 6:30 AM**

**"ALEX!"**

**Alex sat up in her bed and looked towards the door. There stood Chassidim and Adam. "It's 6:30 AM. I don't have to be up for another hour," replied Alex as she fell back on her bed going back to sleep.**

**"Um Alex, you're going to Eden Hall now. Remember?"**

**"Oh yeah, I guess I am. I don't wanna go!"**

**Adam walked over to the window and opened the blood red curtains. Receiving a hiss from Alex. "Get up."**

**"Oh fine." Alex threw back her bedding and revealed that she was fully clothed. "Happy?"**

**"How did you when did you?"**

**"I've been up since like 4:30 this morning. I couldn't sleep so I got up, showered, and dressed but laid back in bed and fell asleep."**

**"Oh. So let's get down stairs and get some breakfast. You're going to need your energy for school."**

**"But I don't want to save my energy for school?"**

**"Well you have to."**

**"Says who?"**

**"Says me," replied a voice in the door way. "Adam, Jordan is here."**

**"Oh send up dad. Yes I'm sure it's fine. Chassidim is in the kitchen and Alex is fully dressed. He will not see anything that he shouldn't."**

**"Unless I flash him." Alex dad went white. "Kidding dad. I'll be good besides, I need to eat something as well." With that their dad left, leaving Alex and Adam to laugh at what Alex had said.**

**"Alex you are going to give that man a heart attack!"**

**"I know I'm sorry. Hello you must be Jordan," replied Alex as she cranked her neck to better see the person standing in the door way.**

**"I am. You must be Fast Catch Alex," replied Jordan as he smiled.**

**"How do you know my nickname," asked Alex as she moved towards Jordan.**

**"Easy, I gave you that nickname," replied Jordan as he tilted his head down to reveal blue eyes from behind a pair of shades.**

**Alex gasped. "Jordan?"**

**"Hey Al."**

**Alex smiled and jumped into Jordan's waiting arms. "I thought you were, your dad said, how long?"**

**"I will explain to you at a later time. Adam we are going to be late if we don't leave now," replied Jordan as he kept his eyes on Alex.**

**"Right, Alex…breakfast…NOW," demanded Adam as he walked out of the room.**

**"Alex, breakfast, now! Who does he think he is," asked Alex as she pulled away from Jordan.**

**"If I still remember correctly, you need to eat in the mornings or you get really angry," replied Jordan as he handed Alex her book bag.**

**"And if I remember correctly, no one made you mother," replied Alex as she took her bag from Jordan. "No one can be my mother." With that Alex walked out of the room.**

**"Come on Jordan. Coach Wilson will be mad if we're late."**

**"Coming."**

**

* * *

****"So Alex are you happy about attending Eden Hall," asked Chassidim as she handed Alex a plate of Strawberry Waffles.**

**"I'll pass on the waffles," replied Alex as she took up a bowl of cereal and her vanilla soy milk.**

**"Oh I forgot, you're allergic to Strawberries. I feel terrible," replied Chassidim as she put the plate back down.**

**"It's fine. One of us has to have a sensitive system," replied Alex as she smiled at Chassidim who was trying to read a rather big book of French words. "Um Chas, why are you taken French? You already know French."**

**"I know, but there's this really hot guy in my class. His name is Jordan Lesson and his so cute!"**

**Alex started choking on her cereal. "Chas have you forgotten who that person is?"**

**"Why do we know him?"**

**"Chas, that's our best friend from England. That's little Fast Catch J."**

**Chassidim shook her head. "It is? He's grown to be fine. Think he'd ever date me?"**

**"Who knows. I mean he did once."**

**Chassidim smiled and got up from the table, slipping past Jordan and Adam who were heading into the kitchen. "What was that about," asked Adam as he looked back towards the stairs.**

**Alex shrugged her shoulders and took her bowl to the sink. "Who knows. This is Chas we're talking about."**

**"That was my Chas?"**

**"Yes Jordan that was your Chas."**

**"I've seen her in my French class. Why is she taking French? She already knows it."**

**Alex shrugged and picked up her bag. "I told her that but she never listens to me. I'll see you at school Adam. I'm going to walk there."**

**"If your not there, by the time lunch comes, I'm coming after you."**

**"Yeah yeah I know! See you two later." With that Alex walked out of the front door.**

**

* * *

**

**"JESSE, ALEX IS HERE," yelled Jesse and Terry's mom as she shut the door. "You hungry Alex?"**

**"I'm thirsty if anything else."**

**"I'll get you a glass of Soy milk," replied Jesse's mom as she lead Alex into the kitchen. "Oh honestly Terry must you destroy the banana this early in the morning?"**

**"Because it's fun. Besides the banana won't open up," replied Terry as he threw the banana down and took another one.**

**"Now I know where the banana's go to. Terry you are truly a food waster!"**

**"Yeah Terry, there are kids out there who would kill for the banana's you waste," replied Alex as she took up a banana.**

**"See listen to Alex more. She's smart. JESSE FOR THE LAST TIME GET DOWN HERE! Here you go Alex." Mrs. Hall put the glass of Soy milk on the table and headed up stairs muttering something about stringing the boy alive if he was still in bed.**

**"So are you and Jesse really going out now? And is it true that you are going to Eden Hall?"**

**"I'm afraid it is Terry. Dad's orders. I hate it I really do but that is what he wanted. By right I'm not even suppose to be here right now but I am either way. I like it here I feel like I'm at home back in England."**

**"Well like I told you the first day here Alex, the door is always open to you. Never knock just walk in and make you presence known. Now Jesse I have a double shift tonight and your dad is out of town. I want both you and Terry home by three thirty. No one is to be over. Except you of course Alex. You're always welcomed here. Now please promise me that this time you will not have a party and invite the whole entire neighborhood."**

**"I didn't invite the whole neighborhood mom. I only invited the kids of the neighborhood and they were around Terry and my ages. I promise though not to have a party. Alex can come over and we can work on home work together."**

**"Alright. Alex do you need a ride to Eden Hall? I go that way to work. I can drop you off."**

**"If it's not going to be a problem?"**

**"Not at all sweetie. Let me grab my purse and then we can go. Jesse give Alex a copy of your house key. This way she can just walk in when she wants to."**

**"Mom you are sure being nice to Alex, you've barely known her for a week now and you already love her?"**

**"She's a good kid Jesse. I can see it in her eyes. Do as I say or I'll let her see the naked baby pictures of you as a child."**

**"You wouldn't?"**

**"Oh wouldn't I?"**

**"Here Alex, take mine. I will get my spare key from my room before I leave for school," replied Jesse as he gave Alex his key. "Besides it's only a key."**

**"That's my good boy. Now Alex I'll meet you in the car." With that Mrs. Hall went in search of her purse and keys.**

**"You're really going to go through with this whole Prep school thing then I take it," asked Jesse as he walked out side with Alex.**

**"I have to Jesse. It'll be better for me if I do go," replied Alex as she put her bag in the front seat of the car.**

**"People are going to be asking about you," replied Jesse as he took Alex into his arms.**

**"I know. Tell them the truth. I got totally high and wasted and I'm being punished. They'll laugh at that."**

**"Please don't go to that school."**

**"I have to Jesse. Dad isn't going to pull back. If they were to see me here right now, I can kiss you good bye for life because I would probably be placed back home in school."**

**"I understand. I love you Alex. Never forget that."**

**"I will never forget that ever." They kiss.**

**"Come on Alex let's get you to Eden Hall."**

**"See you after school Jesse." With that Alex got in the car and took off with Jesse's mom.**

**A girl with long black hair walked around the house and over to Jesse. "Hey sweetie, is your mom gone?"**

**Jesse turned and smiled at the girl. "That she is Tiff. But Terry is still around."**

**"Well we'll have to rid of him won't we," purred Tiff as she pulled Jesse closer to her.**

**'This is wrong Jesse and you know it. The one you truly love just left with your mom. Why are you letting this girl near you?'**

**'Because she's the best at what she does.'**

**'Alex probably is too.'**

**'I would never hurt her.'**

**'You are by being with her.'**

**'Shut up!'**

**'Okay bye!'**


	13. Alex and Fultons POV's

_Hola everyone! You probably think I'm sick for posting two chapters so close together and with out REVIEWS even! Well I did because I was in a really good mood. I got my speech for my Speaking class done this morning and was happy so instead of doing the other stuff I had planned I worked on the story! It'll probably be a while before I post the next chapter but I'll try and do my best._

_Okay I don't know if anyone is getting lost yet or confused yet in this story and I hope not. Because everything is going to go in one rythmic line as soon as the story progresses. So it won't be hard to follow. Okay I don't think I mention what happened to Alex and Chassidims mum and step dad. I know I mention that they were in a car accident but I really don't tell you what happens. Well that is coming up in the next few chapters. As will Jesse being caught with Tiffany! If I even get enough reviews to continue to those parts. So please be patient with me and my mindless jabber that my not make sense but it should in the end...I HOPE!_**

* * *

**Alex Point of View

Well I made it to Eden Hall and so far I hate it here. People are rude, people are mean, and this guy keeps trying to hit on me. I bet he thinks I'm Chassidim. That's another thing that's making me angry, every one keeps saying morning Chassidim or Chassidim what did you do to your curly brown hair? I mean honestly, I'm not Chassidim. I like my hair the way it is. Maybe I can get my name around the school some other way then trying to tell those around me that I'm not Chassidim. But how can I? Wait a minute, I looked towards the wall nearest my locker, there on the wall was an audition for the school play. I could do that. I'm going to go a head and do that. I'm going audition! I hope I can get a part.

"Alex, hey Alex, ALEX," yelled Chassidim as she ran towards me. Great just what I want right now.

"Hey Chas. Do you know how many people think I'm you," I replied shutting my locker.

"I can imagine. Guess what happened to me after you left?"

"I can only wonder."

"Jordan asked me out. AGAIN!"

Oh how did I know that one was coming? "Oh wow how did I know that one was coming Chas?"

"Hey Alex," replied Jordan as he came up to us.

"Hey Jordan. Congrads on asking Chas out again."

"Thank you. So how is your day going so far?"

"It'd be better if everyone didn't think I was Chassidim," I replied walking away with Chas and Jordan.

"Hey Alex can I talk to you," asked Fulton as he came up to our three some group.

"Um sure. I'll see you two at lunch." I watch Chas and Jordan walking away. I turn to Fulton and walk with him towards the gym. I have gym first thing with Fulton. Yah me. "So what is up," I ask as I turn a corner.

"I was wondering, there's always a end of the year party and the JV and Varsity team need dates. And I was wondering if possible, you would want to go with me if I can't find some to go with? You know sort of as like a back up date?"

"You are like every other guy back in my old school. But I'll do it. I was never one for parties but if you can't find some one to go with then I will do that."

"Alex you are truly the best puppet I've ever known."

"Puppet?"

"Hello have you seen The Wild Thornberry's?"

"Wild what?"

"I rest my case. So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well I was invited over to Jesse's house after school but I don't know if I want to go."

"Oh I see. So what's your second class after this?"

"History I think."

"Same here. Wow two classes together. Wonder if we'll have any other classes together?"

"Probably. Most of the ducks have class with me. I hate Adam for giving out my schedule to all of the ducks."

"He did out of concern Puppet. Don't be to mad or hate Adam too much. Besides, if you killed him, Varsity would have your butt on a gold platter with tarter sauce."

"Bad mental picture Muppet," I say walking into the gym shaking my head laughing.

"MUPPET!"

"Today class we're going to be learning about the Egyptians. Write down this information."

I started writing the information when something flies onto my paper from behind me. I pick up the note and turn behind me. Fulton was writing words down. I look at the note and see that it says, 'Puppet'. I sigh and open it up quickly. I'll be able to steal Fulton's notes later.

Puppet,

Y is my name Muppet? Couldn't you think of another name? Though I can't complain. Muppet is fair enough. So what do you think of class boring right?

Muppet

I laugh and crinkle up the paper throwing it in my bag. I tear out a piece of paper from my note book.

Muppet,

I chose Muppet because Muppet and Puppet rhyme! Either deal with it or we're not friends! Now pay attention to what Mr. What ever his name is or we'll both wind up in detention!

Puppet

I threw the note behind me and heard a CLAP. I turned my attention towards the board and the notes and the teacher and act as if nothing happened.

"Mr. Reed I didn't think you were that excited about pyramids," replied the teacher.

"Oh I like learning about the pyramids Mr. Fern," replied Fulton as he looked at the teacher.

"Well I'm glad you think like that. Which is why the whole class is going to do a two page report on them and Mr. Reed because you like them so much, your report is four pages. Now class where were we before Mr. Reed here interrupted us.

I started to write the notes again when once more I saw a piece of paper in front of me.

Puppet,

Happy? I'm in trouble now and I go the whole class in trouble! Why did you do that to me?

Muppet

I laugh silently but some how Mr. Fern hears. "Miss Banks your report is the same length as Mr. Reeds and you must also write a report on Cleopatra due the same day as your Pyramid report."

Muppet,

Happy, I got a ten times tougher punishment then you did. Not only do I have the Pyramid report I also have a report on Cleopatra to do! So you know what, you get to help me with the Cleopatra report! And don't fight with me, if you can't handle the out come don't dish out the problem.

Puppet

I threw the note behind me and I only heard Fulton grab it silently. I was sort of glad that I had some one other then Adam, Chassidim, Jordan, Averman, and Jesse to talk to. Fulton was cool and I could tell that he's going to be a really good friend.

The bell rang and the class started to file out. Most of the Ducks passed by Fulton and shook their heads at him. I smiled and got up but some thing or some one grabbed my hand. "Can I help you Muppet?"

"You got me into trouble first! You should have to help me with my assignment before I help you with yours."

"Well who started passing the notes Fulton," I replied walking out of class.

"That didn't mean that you had to reply to them Puppet," replied Fulton as he followed closely behind me seeing as that there was no room to walk side by side.

"As much as I would love to fight about this some more Muppet, I have Algebra now. I'll see you at lunch." With that I left.

I walked into class and sat down at a seat that was not taken. I take out my note book and get ready for class to begin.

"Hi my names Clara what's yours," I hear from in front of me.

"My names Alex," I reply shaking the girl's hand.

"Let me guess your last names Banks?"

"It is actually yes. How'd you guess?"

"Chassidim is my chemistry partner and you look a lot like you that too she was talking about you the inter time and how she was happy that you were attending Eden Hall. The girl is annoying."

"You don't have to live with her," I reply leaning back in my seat.

"Hm good point. So what type of things do you do for fun?"

"Well I dance not with a company or with a school but I dance on my own, I play the piana, I like to play Rugby, and I like acting. I'm trying to get my name known in this school."

"You should join my dance school. It's a great school and it's so much fun," replied Clara as she produced a card from her back pocket.

"I'll think about it. So whose all in this class?"

"Well about three of the JV team mates are in here, a couple of Varsity goons who are so incredibly stupid."

"Does that include me Clara," asked Jordan as he sat next to Clara in the empty seat.

"No not at all."

"ALEX," squealed Chassidim as she entered the room. SHIT!

"Chas it's been what four hours since I last saw you?"

"Oh you're funny. So how were you classes so far?"

"Good. Fulton got me an extra assignment."

"Only because, you got me and the whole class an assignment Puppet," replied Fulton as he sat behind me. Great is he in all of my classes?

"Fulton what are you doing following me?"

"I can follow who ever I want to Puppet."

"Well then I can file a restraining order on you Muppet, because what you're doing is called Stocking."

"Puppet? Muppet? Um you two do know that those are odd nick names right," asked Chassidim as she looked between the two of us.

"We're quite aware of that Chas. Thanks for noticing," replied both Fulton and I at the same time. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Fulton's point of view

"Hey Alex can I talk to you," I asked as I approached their three person group.

"Um sure. I'll see you two at lunch." I watch Chas and Jordan walking away. Alex turns to me and walks with me towards the gym. I have gym first thing with Alex. Yah me. "So what is up," she asked as we turned a corner.

"I was wondering, there's an end of the year party and the JV and Varsity team need dates. And I was wondering if possible, you would want to go with me if I can't find some to go with? You know sort of as like a back up date?"

"You are like every other guy back in my old school. But I'll do it. I was never one for parties but if you can't find some one to go with then I will do that."

"Alex you are truly the best puppet I've ever known."

"Puppet?"

"Hello have you seen The Wild Thornberry's?"

"Wild what?"

"I rest my case. So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well I was invited over to Jesse's house after school but I don't know if I want to go."

"Oh I see. So what's your second class after this?"

"History I think."

"Same here. Wow two classes together. Wonder if we'll have any other classes together?"

"Probably. Most of the ducks have class with me. I hate Adam for giving out my schedule to all of the ducks."

"He did out of concern Puppet. Don't be to mad or hate Adam too much. Besides, if you killed him, Varsity would have your butt on a gold platter with tarter sauce."

"Bad mental picture Muppet," Alex says walking into the gym shaking her head laughing.

"MUPPET!"

"Today class we're going to be learning about the Egyptians. Write down this information."

I threw a note to Alex wondering where I got my new nickname.

Puppet,

Y is my name Muppet? Couldn't you think of another name? Though I can't complain. Muppet is fair enough. So what do you think of class boring right?

Muppet

She laughed and crinkles up the paper throw it in her bag. I hear her tearing out a piece of paper from her note book. I never did a get a chance to read it because I had to catch it loudly in my big hands. This didn't go unheard by Mr. Fern.

"Mr. Reed I didn't think you were that excited about pyramids," replied the teacher.

"Oh I like learning about the pyramids Mr. Fern," replied Fulton as he looked at the teacher.

"Well I'm glad you think like that. Which is why the whole class is going to do a two page report on them and Mr. Reed because you like them so much, your report is four pages. Now class where were we before Mr. Reed here interrupted us?"

I take another paper from my note book, I'll get the notes from Julie or Connie.

Puppet,

Happy? I'm in trouble now and I go the whole class in trouble! Why did you do that to me?

Muppet

I know she's laughing silently but some how Mr. Fern hears her. Yes she's in trouble now. "Miss Banks your report is the same length as Mr. Reeds and you must also write a report on Cleopatra due the same day as your Pyramid report."

Muppet,

Happy, I got a ten times tougher punishment then you did. Not only do I have the Pyramid report I also have a report on Cleopatra to do! So you know what, you get to help me with the Cleopatra report! And don't fight with me, if you can't handle the out come don't dish out the problem.

Puppet

She threw the note behind her and I grab it silently. I was sort of glad that I had some one other then Adam, Averman, and the rest of the team mates to talk to. Alex was cool and I could tell that she's going to be a really good friend.

The bell rang and the class started to file out. Most of the Ducks passed by me and shook their heads. Alex goes to get up but I stop her.

"Can I help you Muppet?"

"You got me into trouble first! You should have to help me with my assignment before I help you with yours."

"Well who started passing the notes Fulton," she replies walking out of class.

"That didn't mean that you had to reply to them Puppet," I replied following closely behind Alex seeing as that there was no room to walk side by side.

"As much as I would love to fight about this some more Muppet, I have Algebra now. I'll see you at lunch." With that she left.

I can't believe it, I'm fallen for Alex and so is Averman. This could be bad. Although she did say that she would go with me to the dance if I didn't find anyone to go with. So that's a good sign. I just can't believe that I'm falling for Alex. The worst parts though are Averman and Hall. I know Jesse likes her and I do believe they're going out and I know Averman has a crush on her but that could change with in a few days. I just hope that Jesse doesn't hurt Alex's feelings. If he did I'm not sure what I would do to him. Alex is like a rose, one that blooms year round and never dies. But I'm pretty sure that she will probably fade in color if some one hurt her feelings.

Wait I have Algebra as well. Great! I'm going to be late. I start walking quickly down a hallway which I know will bring me to the Math wing. Well this is just great, I'm letting my education get messed up by a girl! I wind up out side my class room and walk in only to see Alex, Jordan, Chassidim, and my biology partner Clara sitting in a little mixed up circle. I walk up in time to hear:

"Good. Fulton got me an extra assignment."

"Only because, you got me and the whole class an assignment Puppet," I replied as I sat behind Alex in original seat. Great is she in all of my classes?

"Fulton what are you doing following me?"

"I can follow who ever I want to Puppet."

"Well then I can file a restraining order on you Muppet, because what you're doing is called Stocking."

"Puppet? Muppet? Um you two do know that those are odd nick names right," asked Chassidim as she looked between the two of us.

"We're quite aware of that Chas. Thanks for noticing," replied both Alex and I at the same time. "SHUT UP!" I turn my head away from Alex and start a conversation with Luis who had just entered the class room but never got very far into the conversation before the teach came in. Oh well that's the perks of school.

* * *

_Jess: Well there it is everyone Chapter 12!_

_Harold: Um Jess it's Chapter 13. It says 12 in the file becuase you didn't start with one just triplet's and then you went triplet's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

_Jess: We get the picture Harold. Anyways I hope you liked this one. As well as the last one, I know I didn't do no autor note but I was tired and not feelign well at all._

_Harold: Hmmmm, sounds like Fulton might be the next to weave his way into Alex's heart. What type of back story are you going to give Fulton?_

_Jess: Back story?_

_Harold: You gave Jesse the back ground story. I think Fulton needs one too!_

_Jess: Harold what in the name of all things green could I possibly put as a back ground history on Fulton?_

_Harold: shurggs shoulders Do any of the reviewers have an idea? If so send them our way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and haunt the attick. leaves_

_Jess: Sorry about him. But yeah if any reviewers have any ideas for Fulton let me know. They can involve his family, friends, girls, boys, you name it send it my way and I shall try and work it into the story! Now that this chapter is done and up, I can go to bed and sleep and pray that I do not have to go to church tomorrow! Please let the weather be terrible so I don't have to get up early! NIGHT EVERYONE!_


	14. Alex and Fulton's POV's and Fulton's lif...

**Hola everyone! Jess here**

**Harold: _Hey what about me?_**

**I'm sorry Harold and welcome back Harold! Okay everyone seeing as that it's almost been what a MONTH since I've updated this story here it is the next chapter. Chapter 14 I believe. Am I correct Harold?**

**Harold: _Yep. It says 13 on your computer but it's chapter 14 on the fanfiction page._**

**Yes yes thank you Harold. In this chapter you will find out about Fulton's life. But I'm not going to tell you what it is in the this little welcome note! Oh no you'll just have to read. Oh and if you don't like my story (for those who have the guts to tell me so) don't read this story flat out don't read this story! Because I do not care what people have to say about his story! This is one of my longest stories I have on my computer that is my own idea and was not co written with a friend.**

**Any hoo thanks to those who have reviewed. Thanks to banksies baybee99 you are truly the best person I've met! Your reviews make my day greatly. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Harold: _Jess you are sick and should be in bed! Get this chapter up and posted or else I'm going to kick your butt off this computer and make sure that it doesn't get posted!_**

**Alright alright. I gotta go you guys. COLDS ARE TRULY THE WORLDS GREATEST PAINS IN THE WORLD. Well okay little brothers are worse but seeing as that my brothers don't live with me the cold will have to do! XP**

**Later days!**

**Fulton's P.O.V 2**

**Okay so let's recap on this mornings little ordeal. **

**1) ****I fell down all thirteen stairs and smacked my head on the last step.**

**3)**** I miss the bus which in return got me yelled at by coach Orion.**

**4) I couldn't get my locker door open so I had to carry all of my books with me.**

**5) Luis decides that he wants to run in the hallways and smashes straight into me causing my books to fall to the ground.**

**6) I get Alex to agree to go to the end of the year dance with me only if I can't find a date(which I will make it so I don't find a date).**

**7) I wind up with a really dumb nickname which I actually love!**

**8) I wind up having to do a four page report on Pyramids.**

**9) I find out that I sit right behind Alex in both History and Math.**

**And number 10) Charlie and I left the hockey team.**

**Okay so maybe the whole Alex thing wasn't a bad thing but the rest of it was! As for the whole hockey situation, my mom really won't care. She doesn't even care in general how can she when she's... Oh never mind!**

**My only problem right now is getting home and doing my homework before I get distracted again.**

**"Hey Fulton, what do you say to ditching school tomorrow and hanging out at the Mall?"**

**I groan as I hear Charlie's voice. "I can't do that. I have a report due next week and so do you remember?"**

**"Oh forget it! Come on dude. We blow off this school for a while. I'm sick of this place anyways!"**

**"Charlie, every time we go with one of you ideas, we wind up in trouble! I'm sorry I'm not going to do that again."**

**"I bet your falling for a girl?"**

**"I am not falling for a girl! And if I were falling for a girl, I surely wouldn't tell you," I replied finally getting my locker door open! I am incredibly happy.**

**"You are truly falling for a girl now. I want to know who," replied Charlie as he looked out towards the hallways which were empty and less crowded.**

**"There's no one I swear!"**

**"Alright. Oh look here's Alex. Hello Alex."**

**"Charlie, Muppet."**

**"Puppet," I replied nodding my head.**

**"Muppet? Puppet? Nicknames?"**

**"He started it!"**

**"What are you still doing here Puppet?"**

**"Research! If I'm not mistaking, you wound me up with a report on Cleopatra!"**

**"Only because you made me give the whole class a two page report!"**

**"Oh so that was my fault?"**

**"Yes it was!"**

**"What ever. I'm out. I have to get to Jesse's. See you all tomorrow." With that I watch Alex leave. Damb it Hall! She was supposed to help me with my report!**

**

* * *

Alex P.O.V **

**Okay a recap on my day.**

**1) I manage to get a good start. I get up before everyone, I get a decent meal of cereal and soy milk, I get off to Jesse's okay.**

**2) I get to school with the help of Mrs. Hall.**

**3) I find out my best friend and my sister are dating again! I am so happy for them.**

**4) I find a friend in Fulton. And get a new nickname!**

**5) I wind up getting hit in the head with a baseball! Not fun!**

**6) I wind up getting Fulton and the whole class an assignment oh well I get an extra one anyways.**

**7) I manage to get to math class and find out that Fulton is in my class and so are my sister and Jordan. Oh and I meet some one by the name of Clara.**

**8) I stay after school to go to the library so I can start my research on Cleopatra. **

**9) I find out that Charlie and Fulton left the hockey team I am not very happy at that. **

**10) I still have to go to Jesse's house to make sure he throws no parties!**

**

* * *

General P.O.V **

"**Jesse you stayed home from school again to be with Tiffany? Does Alex know?"**

"**If she ever found out she'd kill me. You want to know the worst part? It seems that Tiffany is….."**

"**Jesse? Terry? Anyone home?"**

"**We're up stairs Alex," replied Terry as he looked at Jesse with a fear look in his eyes. "You have better not hurt Alex. Or you will get it!"**

"**Yeah yeah what ever. Alex sweetie how are you?"**

"**I'm tired. Oh and I wound up with tons of homework but I can stay for a little bit."**

"**You've only been there for what a day and already you're in trouble with the teachers? You are good."**

"**No Jesse I'm not in trouble with the teachers. I merely snickered in a class and wound up with a report on Cleopatra and a report on Pyramids."**

"**Wow. So you gonna go home and work on it?"**

"**Actually I am. I know I said I was going to stay and chat but I changed my mind. I'll see you tomorrow morning Jesse." With that Alex blew Jesse and Terry kisses as she left the room. Only just missing Tiffany.**

**"Who was that Jesse," asked Tiffany as she climbed back into bed with Jesse causing Terry to walk out of the room.**

**"Does it even really matter sweet heart," asked Jesse as he started kissing Tiffany's neck.**

**"I guess not. Oh yeah right there…………………….."**

**

* * *

****Fulton's P.O.V**

**I walk up the sidewalk to the apartment that my mom and I live in. We've lived there for almost most of my life. This is the place were I fell off of our balcony and broke my arm, where I saw my grandfather die of a heart attack, and where I saw my dad hang him self. This is also the place where my mom went into her shell and went mute from the world around her. This is the place where we're almost being kicked out of. The land lord is giving us one more month to find rent payments or we must find a new place to live.**

**I walk in the door and look around. The place is about the same. Same blue wall paper that my mom put up when I was born and the same wine stain were my dad threw his wine glass right after my mom and him got into a fight over my going to school. I shut the door and notice that mom didn't get the mail. I then drop off my bag and head down to the mail box. **

"**Mr. Reed do you have my rent yet," asked Mr. Forest out land lord.**

"**Not yet Mr. Forest. I'm working on it though," I replied taking the mail from the mail box.**

"**Remember you have until the end of this month to get it paid or I will have to evict you." With that Mr. Forest left. I sighed and looked through the mail. Utilities, garbage, sewer, recycling, dad's stock check….STOCK CHECK! I open it up and see that it's money that my dad had in stocks. It was roughly around eight hundred dollars. I smile and notice that my moms name was on the stock check. Now all I have to do is get her to sign it. Which won't be a problem.**

**I run up the stairs and back into the apartment. There standing is my mom. I'm carious now. "Mom," I say moving towards her.**

"**Fulton I can't do this anymore," replied my mom picking up a knife. **

**Uh Oh not good. "Mom what are you saying?"**

"**I can't do this anymore Fulton. I can't take the pain or the suffering any more." She raises the knife up. My mom is going to strike her self any minute.**

"**Mom put the knife down. You're starting to scare me," I say trying to get her to put down the knife. She doesn't budge. I try again. "Mom put down the knife." My mom looks at me with a maniac look in her eyes. I'm not liking that. I slowly start moving towards the open door. She seems to follow me. "Mom?"**

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Harold: _You are going to make people mad Jess._**

**Oh who cares! I don't think I've done a cliff hanger before for this story so this is the first one! I hope people get inked out by it! It took me almost a month to figure out how to end this chapter!**

**I know that Fulton's character, Jesse's and maybe even possibly Terry's Personalities are not right but this is MY story! I can give the Characters a personality of my own.**

**Oh I promise the next few chapters will in volve more Adam, Chassidim, Averman comes back in the story, some of the other Ducks make an appearance, oh and Chassidim and Alex will finally be coming out about the terrible night that changed their lives. But that won't be until Alex finds out about Fulton's life.**


	15. I can't think of a title right now too t...

**_Hey everyone Harold here. Jess is studying and she wanted me to get this chpater up so here it is! Enjoy._

* * *

Fulton's POV cont.**

"_**Mom put the knife down. You're starting to scare me," I say trying to get her to put down the knife. She doesn't budge. I try again. "Mom put down the knife." My mom looks at me with a maniac look in her eyes. I'm not liking that. I slowly start moving towards the open door. She seems to follow me. "Mom?"**_

**Why in the world is she following me? Then it hits me. She's not going to stab her self she's going to Stab me! My first thought is to run but my second thought is to try and grab that knife out of my mom's hands. I chose to go with my second thought. I reach for knife and my mom took it and slid it across my arm. I don't flinch and continued to reach for the knife.**

"**You little tramp. Let go of the KNIFE," yelled my mom as she again slid the knife against my skin again I do not flinch. Sooner or later I'm going to get that knife.**

"**Mom your not feeling well. Give me the knife before you do something your going to regret." **

"**I feel fine Fulton! You are the one that made me the way I am now."**

**Okay now I'm lost. "Mom what are you talking about?"**

"**I'm talking about how you caused your father to hang himself! I'm talking about how you decided to crush your fathers dreams by tell him that you wanted to play hockey instead of football."**

"**Mom dad never asked me what I wanted to do in life! He just told me that I was going to go to football."**

"**Your father never did such a thing! How dare you talk like that." The knife goes a little higher out of my reach. Yeah right! I'm taller then my mom!**

"**How dare you say I caused my fathers death. I never did no such thing. Maybe it was you who caused father to kill him self!"**

**Mom goes white and I finally see her drop the knife just missing her toes. I sigh and relax well until I felt her hands around my neck. Okay my mom has finally snapped her lid. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT REMARK!"**

**I try not to struggle the more I struggle the tighter she'll go. I've seen it on TV the more people struggle the tighter the grip usually becomes. I'm just going to sit, excuse me stand, here and let her get it all out. Sooner or later SOME one will find me.**

"**FULTON WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE," came the voice of Mr. Forest.**

**Thank god for land lords who live next door! "HELP," I shout with what breath I have.**

"**SHUT UP YOU," replied my mom as she tightened her grip.**

**There was a pounding noise and then the door opened right on my head and that was all I remember from that part. **

**I came to in my apartment in my room. My head was killing me. I groan and grab a hold of my head. "I feel like I was hit by a baseball bat."**

"**Sorry Fulton but it was a door," replied Mr. Forest as he took the wash cloth off of my head. I didn't know people still used those. "Here take these aspirin it'll help the headache."**

**I graciously accept the two pills he gives me. I down them and the little water I have sitting by my bed side table. "Thank you."**

"**You're welcome. They took your mom."**

"**Figures. What happens to me now?"**

"**Well seeing as that your dad is dead, your only living grandfather is dead, and your mom is in a ward, you have to be shipped to your godmothers house."**

"**Great that's on the same side as the Banks."**

"**It's the only other place you have there's always foster home," replied Mr. Forest as he went to the door. "And I'd rather see you in the home of your godmother then in the house of a stranger. She's a good women. She'll love you uncontrollably." With that Mr. Forest left. That was weird. He actually acted as if he were my father. I sighed and got out of bed. So much for starting my homework.**

**

* * *

Alex POV**

**I got home and started my homework. Thank god for the quietness of my OWN room! I swear I'd like to know what caused Chas and Adam to fight. I opened the door and WHAM! It was 'Adam I can't believe that you did that' and 'I was merely trying to protect you'. I sighed and snuck up stairs to the safety of my room and made sure that all the doors were locked. I was not going to have them disturbing me. **

**I was nearly done with my report of Pyramids when I heard a pounding on the door followed by "ALEX! HE'S GOING TO GET ME!" I sighed and opened my door. Chassidim came running in and shut the door right in Adam's face with an 'oomph'. "CHASSIDIM OPEN THIS DOOR!"**

"**YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS," shouted Chassidim as dived into my closet.**

"**Adam stop yelling," I reply opening the door for Adam. "And Chassidim….." I start moving towards the closet.**

"**Yes Alex. SHIT," replied Chassidim as she realized that she just gave her hide about location.**

"**GET OUT OF MY CLOSET," I yell dragging her out by her arm.**

"**Oh come on Alex he's going to attack me," whined Chassidim as she tried to get away.**

"**What did you do to him?"**

"**Nothing! I only asked him how his day was," replied Chassidim as she looked away from me she's lying to me. "Chassidim!"**

"**Okay okay, I took his chem. book."**

"**Why did you do that?"**

"**Because she left hers at school in her locker and we have three pages to do tonight," replied Adam as he sat on my bed. "Alex did you hear."**

"**Hear what," I ask taking my spot back in front of my computer.**

"**Dad's taking you shopping," replied Chassidim in a ringing voice. Oh great just what I want to go shopping with dad and Chassidim. Wait did she just you?**

"**Did you say you?"**

"**Yes as in you and dad alone shopping together. As in no Adam nor I. Come on Alex, it'll be fun. Dad really wants to spend time with you."**

**Yeah spend time with me or tell me how bad of a person Jesse is? "Why would he want to go shopping with me? I mean I hate to go shopping."**

"**Oh come on Alex, it's a time for dad to get to know you. It'll be fun," replied Adam as he walked over to the door that separated our two rooms. "Um Alex why is my door locked?"**

"**Sorry. I locked it. I didn't want the terrible two to come in here and bother whilst I was doing homework."**

"**OH I see. Are you done now," asked Adam as he went over to his room.**

"**For awhile I am," I reply. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Oh because I thought you'd want to join Chassidim and I in a game," replied Adam as he came back into my room with his pillow. Uh oh. I look over at Chassidim who has one of my pillows in her hands.**

"**What game are we going to be playing?"**

**Adam and Chassidim are exchanging smiles. This isn't good. "PILLOW FIGHT," yelled the two in unison.**

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"**

**

* * *

Averman's POV**

**Alex is in Eden Hall. Alex is in Eden Hall. Jesse is stupid! Jesse is stupid! I'm going to get Alex! I'm going to get Alex! Ha! I am the happiest person right now! Alex is in Eden Hall far away from Jesse and all mine! Well she will be once I ask her out. I know she'll say yes. Adam will see to it that she say's yes to me. He knows what's right for her.**

**I think I should call Alex. I haven't talked to her since that Saturday when the lot of us sat Adam's house. I bet she misses me. I know she misses me. I'm going to go over there. Forget calling. I'll surprise her by showing up at her door step.**

"**LESTER DINNER!"**

**Right after I eat.**

**

* * *

General POV**

"**So Alex are you ready for our shopping trip this weekend," asked Philip as he handed Adam a bowl of potatoes.**

"**Oh yes of course," replied Alex as she put down a plate of meat. "I can't wait."**

"**You don't sound so sure."**

"**I can't wait dad honest," replied Alex as she started on her food.**

"**It's all she can talk about dad. Right Adam," asked Chassidim as she looked at Adam with a death glare.**

"**Oh yeah it's all she talked about. We have to hit her with pillows to keep her from talking."**

"**That's not true and you two know it! I was just doing my homework and you two came up and smacked me in the head from behind with the pillows."**

"**Don't believe her dad."**

**RING RING**

"**Adam go answer the phone," replied his dad as he shook his head.**

"**Why do I always have to answer the phone," asked Adam as he got up to answer the phone.**

"**Because we're guest," replied Chassidim and Alex at the same time. Causing the two to argue about who was the first to say it.**

"**Hello Bank residence Adam speaking."**

"**Hey Adam its Fulton. Is Alex there?"**

"**Um yeah but she's eating."**

"**Oh I see. Well do you think your dad would be mad if I showed up?"**

"**I shouldn't see why not. Come on over."**

"**Thanks. See you in a little bit."**

"**Who was that," asked Chassidim who was smiling. Obviously being the winner of there word bath.**

"**That Chassidim was Fulton. He's coming over."**

"**Oh I see."**

"**Is that okay dad?"**

"**Yes it is. Are you three done with your home work?" A choruses of yes and no's were heard. "Well then Alex can hang out and Adam and Chassidim you two are to go to your rooms and do your home work."**

"**But dad there's a Hockey game on tonight," stated Adam as he put down his fork with a clang.**

"**Adam you know the rules."**

"**Yeah Adam you know the rules. I'll tape the game if you want me to," replied Alex as she took her plate into the kitchen.**

"**Are you sure that's a good idea?"**

"**I do know how to work a TV and VCR Adam."**

"**Just let her do it Adam. You want to see the game and I want to go and hang out with the squad. And Alex, well she'll do what ever it is that she does."**

"**Yeah actually do something other then hang out with freaks and jocks."**

"**Well Fulton's a jock."**

"**Yeah but he's Muppet. I don't see him as a jock DING DONG I see him as something more," replied Alex as she went to answer the door. "Hey Muppet."**

"**Puppet. Can I come in?"**

"**By all means," replied Alex as she opened the door for Fulton. "How are you?"**

"**I'm good."**

"**That took you less then no time. Don't you live on like the other side of town?"**

"**I'm visiting my godmother for a couple of days."**

"**Oh I see so you'll be close by for awhile?"**

"**You might say that yes. Evening Mr. Banks."**

"**Even Fulton. Alex will have to keep you entertained tonight. Adam and Chassidim have homework."**

"**I came over to see if Alex will help me with my math. I'm not very good at math and could use the help," replied Fulton as he sat at the table while everyone finished up their dinner.**

"**Well I'm sure she'll love to help you with that."**

"**Yes of course. Anything," replied Alex as she started taking plates off of the table. "As long as Fulton helps me with the dishes."**

"**Sure why not."**

"**Good. Adam, Chassidim to your rooms and get started on that homework."**

**Adam and Chassidim head out of the dinning room arguing aver who was going to get the last cup cake for lunch the next day.**

"**Alex I have to head back to the office for like two hours. Think you can see to it that your sister and brother do their homework and not kill each other?"**

"**Of course I can dad. Fulton will see to it as well won't you Fulton?"**

"**Anything you say Puppet."**

"**Have fun daddy," replied Alex as she kissed her dad on the cheek.**

"**I always do Al." With that Philip left.**

"**I thought he'd never leave. Once we get the dishes done let's head down to this little Retro Café I saw on the way home from Jesse's."**

"**Are you sure that's a good idea? You were told to watch Adam and Chassidim."**

"**Oh please, lock their doors and they'll be in there still when I get home!"**

"**You've done this before?"**

"**Um yes actually I got Chassidim to chase me into her room and I locked her door and then I got Adam to chase me into his room and I locked his door and my door on my side so he couldn't get into my room. It works out nicely."**

"**You are truly the worlds worst sister."**

"**Yeah well. Hey! I'm the worlds best!"**

"**FULTON WAS RIGHT ON THE WORST PART."**

"**HOMEWORK NOW YOU TWO!"

* * *

**

Hey everyone! Jess here. Thanks again to Banksies baybee 99! I hope this chapter helps to aid you in your recovery. You right too, that is a bigger pain then anything I'm use to! So I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I was like hmmm I should post this chapter it was done and sitting and waiting so I thought seeing as that your in a little bit a pickle right now that you could use the update! So enjoy bud!


	16. Averman's POV

**Averman's POV**

**Finally! I get out of the house and can finally make my way towards Adam's. I can't wait to see Alex. She looked so pretty today in school. I'm going to ask her to the end of the year dance. Maybe even invite her to a hockey game. Yeah I'm sure she'll come to a hockey game.**

**As I'm walking to her house I see Alex and what looks to be Fulton walking out of the house laughing and talking about something. I can feel the anger creeping up in my cheeks. Fulton is trying to get into my territory. Wait he said he hated Alex. Since when is he trying to get with her? I'm going to put a stop to this. "ALEX WAIT UP!"**

**Good she turned. "What do you want Averman? We're heading down to the Retro. Make this quick."**

**I walk over thinking of nothing but asking Alex to the end of the year dance. "I was wondering if you might possibly want to go with me to the end of the year dance."**

"**Oh Averman, I would it's just that."**

"**She'd love to go with you Averman but she already promised that she would be my date if I couldn't find a date," replied Fulton with a smile on his face. I knew he'd do this to me.**

"**Oh I see. Well Alex then maybe if Fulton has a date then you would be mine?"**

"**If he has a date come the end of the year I will go with you."**

**Damb it Fulton! She's supposed to be mine! "Yeah that'll be great. Well I'll let you to get to the Retro. Sorry I bothered you." I start to walk away.**

"**Averman wait. Why don't you come with us," replied Alex as she smiled at me.**

"**You two probably want to be a lone."**

"**Oh come on Averman. It'll be fun. Besides I wanted to hang out with my friend. But friends are even better," replied Fulton as he smiled.**

**You are no friend of mine Reed. You want Alex just as much as I do. I look at Alex who was smiling at me. I can't say no to her. "If your offering."**

"**I am," replied Alex as she pulled me right along with her down the side walk. "KEEP UP MUPPET!"**

"**That's not fair Puppet you got a head start," retorted Fulton as he charged after us. Causing Alex to run faster dragging me with her.**

**I'm really having fun now. I wonder how far the Retro is from here. I know it's about three blocks away from my house. And Alex lives like seven blocks from me so that would make the Retro about 10 blocks away from her. Uh oh we're going to be 10 blocks from her house. "Um Alex you do know that the Retro is like 10 blocks away from you right?"**

"**Um Averman no it's not. There's like three down here. The closets one to me is only a block away. And what would you know, we're here," replied Alex as she pulled me in side.**

"**Oh I didn't know that." I can see Fulton shaking his head. I really hate him. I really do! "So Alex do you have your reports done?"**

"**Um the Pyramid one yes. The Cleopatra one, I'm still working on it," replied Alex as she let go of me to order a soda or something along the line. "Can I get a strawberry banana Italian Soda?"**

"**Anything else?"**

"**Um yeah a lemon scone."**

"**Coming right up," replied the clerk as he took the money from Alex.**

"**I love scones. They are my favorite."**

"**Yeah I like scones too."**

"**Averman have you ever had a scone?"**

"**No. But I like anything made with milk."**

"**Um Scones aren't made with milk," replied Alex as she laughed and took her scone from the person who had taken our order. "Besides I can't have milk."**

"**Is that Alex Banks I hear," asked a girl with long red hair.**

"**OH my goodness it's Clara! Didn't I just see you in Aleg?"**

"**You did. This is where I work. You know you should work here. It's fun and there are a lot really nice people," replied Clara as she handed Alex her drink. I know I know her. I just don't know how.**

"**Sounds like fun," replied Alex as she took an application from Clara.**

"**Cool. Hey we should go shopping this weekend. They opened a new store in the Mall."**

"**My dad and I already are going to go shopping."**

"**Well ask him if I can come with. Here's my number. Call me when you've talked your old man into it."**

"**I think I just might."**

**Well she's Alex again. Then something catches my eye on Clara's ear. A skull. Of course, she's on the Blake's Rugby team. Everyone of those players have a skull on their ear. I knew I knew her. That too she's in my music class.**

"**Great."**

"**Clara, your done for the day. Go enjoy the time you have before your cousin comes to pick you up."**

"**Thanks Mike," replied Clara as she jumped over the counter. Impressive. "So how was your Alegebra home work?"**

"**It sucked but I got it done. And it was actually wasn't that hard."**

"**I know. I have a question for you."**

"**Okay shoot."**

"**We're you really known as Fast Catch Alex back in England?"**

**I see Alex smile. "Yeah I was. How'd you know that?"**

"**Easy. I was over in England a few years ago and I saw you playing. My school decided to take a trip to the United Kingdom and the London School for Girls was on our agendas for that week and we happen to show up one day while there was a rugby game going on. So our coach thought it best if we were to stay and watch you play."**

"**Ah yes that was the day that I wound up having to sit out because I went head first into the ground and round up getting my arm sat on."**

"**That's right. Our coach was in a fit of anger because they didn't call anything on the fatso who sat on your arm."**

"**Yeah well the ref that day as her daddy. She was from a mixed school and there they're really rich and really spoiled."**

"**Figures. So how is that arm now?"**

"**It's good. It heeled greatly and I was back in the game for the remainder of the year. That was the greatest year of my life. We went to state that year."**

"**I know, my team went there."**

"**Eden Hall went out of states?"**

"**I don't go to Eden Hall. I mean yeah I take classes there but I'm originally from Blake Academy."**

"**Oh I see. So how many classes are you taking in Eden Hall?"**

**I'm really beginning to hate all of the friends that Alex makes! **

"**Um I'm taking just Math and Chem. Then my cousin drives me back and forth every day."**

"**Wow you must have some cousin."**

"**Oh I do. He thinks the world of me. Hey Averman nice practice yesterday."**

**Shit she knows my name. How does she know my name? Oh wait she's in my Chem. class. "Thanks. But what were you doing at Eden Hall. Wouldn't you be in Blake practicing?"**

"**I was but I was sent home early because I bit one of the coaches. You should come and check out Blake Academy. I'm almost sure my coaches will let you join one of our practices."**

"**I just have to try that. So does you school have on campus living?"**

"**Oh heck yeah! My family lives in Wisconsin so I have no choice but to stay on campus."**

"**I'm sorry to hear that," I reply smiling. Okay why am I feeling more of a pull towards Clara then I am Alex? "I have the chance of living on Campus or taking the bus or roller blade to school."**

"**I take it you like to blade to school," asked Clara as she down next to me. Uh oh.**

"**Yes I do. It's not that far a couple of blocks."**

"**Oh I see. Oh shoot my cousins here. I gotta go. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that Clara left. And with her my heart.**

"**I gotta get home too guys. I'll see you tomorrow." With that I leave. I know she's from Blake but I like her and she's pretty.**


	17. Generals and what not JESS AM I DONE YET...

**_Hey everyone Harold here! Okay Jess and I noticed that the last chapter did not get the Author note or the ending one! We're both highly cheesed off! So this time Jess has gotten 2 chapters completed and hopes to have another one finished soon. She'd be updating but she hurt her back during a speech in which she fell on her back!_**

**_She was going to be running and stopping before she could hit an "imaginary" wall but her feet gave out on her and she fell to the floor with a thud and crack. She's fine but her back hurts right now._**

**_Anyways this was one Author note and there will not be one on the bottom of this one but on the bottom of the next chapter!_

* * *

**

General POV

**"Clara who were those people you were hanging out with," asked a guy with out a letter coat.**

**"Two were from my math class and one was from my Chemistry class."**

**"Two of them looked like Ducks."**

**"That's because two of them are Ducks."**

**"Then who was the girl?"**

**"That was Alex. She's cool Cole," replied Clara as she fished in her back pack.**

**"How do you know her?"**

**"She's in my Math class and she sits behind me. That too she might be joining my dance school."**

**"Does she go to Blake?"**

**"No. She goes to Eden Hall."**

**"What's her last name?"**

**"Banks."**

**"Is she related to Adam?"**

**"Um yeah. Sister I think."**

**"So she's related to Chassidim?"**

**"Yes. They're twins."**

**"I see. So how is she character wise?"**

**"She's tough cookie but she's got guts."**

**"Good. Rick won't have a problem then."**

**"Oh he's going to have a problem. Alex is tough she's not going to be easily moved into anything. Okay off the topic of Alex how was practice?"**

**"Terrible! The Ducks decided to freeze all of our clothes and jackets. So we have to buy new jackets."**

**"You all worked hard to earn those jackets! Stupid Ducks," remarked Clara as she punched her fist into her palm.**

**"Whoa there fire cracker just chill out! So are you going to get the Alex girl into Blake?"**

**"Please Blake would suit her more then anything else. Blake has one of the best Rugby teams in the world."**

**"What makes you think she'll be interested in playing on the Blake team?"**

**"I can see it in her eyes that every time she talks about Rugby her eyes light up. It must have been hard to leave it behind."**

**"I never understand you."**

**"No one said you had to Cole. It's cool though. Hey you coming to my game tomorrow night?"**

**"I would."**

**"But."**

**"But Rick wants to take the Ducks out for dinner tomorrow night to show them that there are no hard feelings between the two teams."**

**"Yeah right!"**

**"Okay so we're going to invite them out to eat and then we're going to leave them with the check."**

**"You guys are mean. Don't go too hard on them please?"**

**"Hey it's Ricks decision. If he says go hard on the Ducks, we're going to go hard on the Ducks."**

**"I understand. Just don't hurt Alex in the processes. She's one of the only friends I have at Eden Hall. If you hurt her I will get every single one of the Blake Bears to cream you!"**

**"I promise Alex won't get hurt in the process."**

**"Thank you Cole. You going to stay for dinner?"**

**"No I have to get back to Eden Hall. But I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up."**

**Clara hugged her cousin and got out of the car. Thinking of how great it was going to be to have Alex staying at Blake and being on their Rugby team.**

**Alex POV**

**I liked the fact that Averman was able to come and hang out with Fulton and I. It was even better that Clara was able to join us for like a few minutes. She's one of my good friends at school. Too bad she goes to Blake.**

"**Alex we should get home," replied Fulton as he offered me his hand.**

"**I don't want to go home," I replied taking his hand. "Chas and Adam are there and they're going to be mad when I unlock their doors."**

"**Oh they'll get over it. Come on. I'll make you a root beer float."**

**Now how can I say no to those? "Oh alright you win. But you have to promise me your going to make me a float."**

"**I pinky promise. Wait your lactose. That won't work."**

"**Yes it will. I have rice ice cream sitting in the freezer. We also have organic root beer. It'll work."**

"**That sounds disgusting."**

"**It isn't to me. But to you it will be. Which is why we have regular ice cream and regular root beer at home as well. Just because I'm lactose and allergic to certain things doesn't mean that my dad is going to punish the rest of the family for my safety," I reply with a laugh.**

"**Well that's a good thing."**

"**So when do you think Clara and Averman are going to hook up," replied Fulton as he opened the door for me.**

"**Soon I hope. He deserves someone like her."**

"**Too bad she lives in Blake. We could actually get him off of your back."**

**All of a sudden a light goes off in my head. I think Fulton noticed. I'm going to try and get my self into Blake Academy. "Fulton I have a wacky idea. One that it just might work."**

"**What is going on in your mind Puppet," asked Fulton as he put his arm around my shoulder. I rather like the feeling.**

"**I'm going to try and get into Blake."**

**Fulton sighs and shakes his head. "Puppet we just worked like crazy to get you into Eden Hall. Do you even possibly think that you can get into Blake?"**

"**Blake has a Rugby team. I still have a athletic Scholarship from Blake that I can use. I can get into Blake just as long as I sign the scholarship. Think about it Fulton, Averman and Clara can be together and this way if you don't have a date to the dance I can still go with you."**

**I know he's thinking about it. Because when he thinks his left eye twitches. "If this what you want Puppet, then I'm going to support you."**

**I smile and hug Fulton. "Oh thank you Fulton. You are truly the best friend one girl could possibly want." I just wish you wouldn't have tried to save me from Jesse and acted like a jerk to me to begin with. I might just have fallen for you to begin with. I go to say something else when I notice Jesse and a girl that I had gotten to know in school. What would the two of them be doing together.**

**That's when I notice that they're kissing and Jesse is running his hand up her……He's CHEATING on ME! That god damb mother flipping ass wipe. I can't believe it! I thought he liked me! I thought he cared for me. I wonder if Fulton has noticed Jesse or this girl? I look at him and he seems to notice. 'Wait here Puppet,' he whispers in my ear. I watch as he crosses the street and over towards the couple.**

**I watch in awe as he pulled the two apart and started to yell at Jesse and pulling his head towards my way and then back to face him. I couldn't hear what he was yelling but I sort of smiled as I saw him send a punch Jesse's way and walk back over to me. "Come Puppet. Let's get you home." I guess Fulton does care about me.**

**Fulton's POV**

**I felt so glad to have punched Jesse in the face. It made me forget what has happened to me in the last few hours. Alex must really be hurt. I can't believe that he would do that to her. I would never do that to any girl. If Alex were my girl, I would never do that to her! Now I really want her to go to Blake. It'll get her away from Jesse and the lies that he's told her. "Puppet," I start it's been too quiet for awhile now.**

"**Hm," she replies staring up at me. "Did you say something?"**

"**I only just said Puppet. What are you thinking of?"**

"**Of how big of a jerk Jesse is. And how nice of you to punch him for me. I thank you for that."**

"**Yeah well no one hurts my Puppet and lives!" I stop there because we're back at her house. "Come on Puppet, we have two root beer floats waiting for us."**

"**I guess so. Fulton would you be really mad at me if I went to Blake?"**

**I can't help but smile at Alex. I would miss her greatly but I want her happy. "A few minutes ago I would have been sad but right now I really want you to go to Blake and have a fun time. Now enough of chit chat let's get those floats made! I think I hear them calling to us. MUPPET! PUPPET!"**

**I see her smile. I like her smile. "Oh alright come on Muppet let's go get those floats," replied Alex as she opened the door.**

"**ALEX, FULTON, YOU TWO LET US OUT OF HERE THIS MINUTE! I REALLY NEED TO USE THE LOO."**

**I laugh as I watch Alex run up stairs to open the doors. Only to see her run down the stairs three seconds later screaming. She runs behind me and I walk to the side and receive a 'thanks Muppet' before Alex runs away screaming again.**

**This continues for like three minutes before the phone rings. "FULTON ANSWER THE PHONE," yelled Adam as tackled Alex to the ground with Chas right at his feet.**

**"Hello Banks residence."**

**"Is Adam there please?"**

"**Just a minute. Adam it's for you."**

"**Ask if you can take a message."**

"**Can I take…."**

"**Tell him to get on the phone right this minute!"**

"**Sorry Adam. You can finish beating up Alex after you take this phone call," I reply handing him the cordless.**

"**I'll take the call and beat Alex up. Hello?"**

"**Banks what are you doing tomorrow night?"**

"**Nothing as of right now Rick. Why?"**

"**We're going to take the Ducks out for dinner. Just to show that there are no hard feelings."**

**Adam screwed up his face as he noticed that Alex licked his arm. "Sure. I'll be there. Look I'm kind of in the middle of beating up my little sister. I'll see you at school." With that Adam hung up the phone and started to tickle Alex.**

"**FUL…FUL…FULTON HELP…HELP…HELP ME," stammered Alex as she tried to keep from laughing and crying.**

"**Which side do you want me on," I ask as I make my way over to the three siblings.**

"**Which side do you think Muppet?"**

"**Adam move over. I want in too."**

"**FULTON!"**


	18. Alex POV and Jesse HAROLD!

**Alex POV (next day)**

**I hate Fulton! I really do! I can't believe he joined Adam and Chas as they tickled me! He was suppose to make me a root beer float! And he didn't! I am so angry!**

**"Alex you decant," asked Adam as he entered with his eyes covered. He normally does this when he wants to talk. I can only wonder why.**

**"I'm decant Adam. So what do you want to talk about now," I ask as I put on my black and blue semi platforms.**

**"What happened yesterday," asked Adam as he looked at my desk. "Wow you're done with your reports for history already?"**

**"Um yes I am. I was one of the smartest kids in school do you think I lost all of my smartness? Now what do you want to know?"**

**"What happened yesterday?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Alex you allowed Chas and I to tickle you and you never fought back. Some thing is up."**

**"Do you really want to know?"**

**"Alex I can't do my brotherly job if I don't know what's bothering you."**

**Brotherly job. I almost forget that he thinks he's older. "When Fulton and I were walking home last night from The Retro, I saw some one who looked liked Jesse. Well Fulton saw him to. How ever it was Jesse but he was with another girl. And they were really close and Fulton went over and yelled at Jesse then he punched him and we left. All this time when I thought Jesse liked me he didn't. He thought it better to date another girl."**

**"Oh Alex I'm sorry. Listen I have a dinner tonight with the Ducks and Varsity and then tomorrow night I'm going to be staying at the dorms. How about this weekend we hang out. After you and dad had your shopping trip of course."**

**"Actually dad and I talked last night when you and Chas went to sleep. I was able to get an interview on Friday after school to go and meet the Head Dean at Blake Academy."**

**"Blake Academy? Why are you going there? We all worked hard to get you into Eden Hall!"**

**"Adam it's my decision! Blake has a really good Rugby team! Adam I was given a full athletic scholarship to Blake for Rugby! I kept the scholarship but never signed it! If I sign the scholarship I can still get in. Adam I don't dance anymore because of the accident. I don't play Rugby anymore because of the accident. But after talking to Clara, I finally realize that I miss dancing and Rugby. I miss them both. Eden Hall has a boy Rugby team and no girls allowed. **

**"Black has an all girl Rugby team and they get to play against the boys at Eden Hall. Blake also has a great dancing school. I can kill two birds with one stone. Adam I really want to go and see what the schools like."**

**"They all wear uniforms. I saw it when I went for a visit there. You hate uniforms."**

**"I can learn to like them. Look I have Fulton's best wishes in getting into Blake. I was hoping that I would be able to have my brother's wishes. But I guess I don't. Excuse me." I walk out of my room and head towards the kitchen with tears in my eyes. I thought Adam of all people would be happy for me. I guess I was wrong. He hasn't changed.**

**I walked into the kitchen and saw the retreating form of Chassidim and Jordan. I head to the fridge and take out my milk as I grab the bowl of cereal that Chassidim has set out for me. Looking at the clock, I notice that I still have an hour before school starts and Fulton's godmother promised to pick my up, so I still have some time before I need to be at school. I grab the paper and start on my cereal.**

**"Morning Al," replied my dad as he came into the kitchen grabbing the coffee that Chassidim had set out for him.**

**"Morning dad. Oh dad remember that you're picking me up right after Creative Writing on Friday."**

**"I haven't forgotten Al. I will be there to pick you up. Al are you sure you want to check out Blake? It's a very good school, even better then Eden Hall."**

**"I know dad."**

**"You won't be able to come home every day after school, you'll be stuck at Blake for actually the whole week. You'll be able to come home on the weekends."**

**"I do realize that dad. I just…I just want to get away from everything around here. I want to get a fresh start. Dad everyone knows me already at Eden Hall because of Adam and Chassidim. I just want to go to a school where no one knows me."**

**"Okay Al, we'll go to Blake and you can see what the school is like." With that my dad takes his coffee cup and heads out the door. "Oh and Alex?"**

**"Yeah dad?"**

**"Make dinner tonight would you?"**

**"Pulling an all night again?"**

**"Yeah. Sooner or later I'm going to get the time off to enjoy a week day." With that dad was gone again. And I was left to a quiet house. Well until I heard a car honking. I get up off the chair and walk into the living room to see who would be honking the car horn. I see a Varsity goon get out of a car and walk up to our door.**

**DING DUNG**

**I walk to the door and open it up. "I take it you're here for Adam," I ask as I open the door welcoming the person inside.**

**"I am." The person looks me up and down. "Who are you?"**

**"I'm Alex. I'm Adam's twin sister."**

**"Ah yes your Chassidim's sister. She's a great cheerleader. What do you do in Eden Hall?"**

**"Um nothing. I'm actually trying to get into Blake. Who may I ask are you? You know my name it's only proper that I know yours."**

**"I'm Rick. I'm the captain of the Varsity team. I told Adam I'd give him a ride to school today seeing as that your father had to go to work early. How may I ask are you getting to school? Chassidim and Jordan left already and you are the last one to leave the house."**

**"I'm getting a ride with Muppet. His godmother said I could ride with them. So don't worry I have a way to get to school."**

**"This Muppet is a lucky guy," replied Rick.**

**"Yes he is. I'll go and get Adam," I reply as I leave a smirking Rick in the door way.**

**Upstairs in his bathroom, stood Adam. "Hey Alex do you like my hair parted to the side or in the middle?"**

**"Um it looks good no matter what you do. Rick's here."**

**"Thanks. When's Fulton arriving?"**

**"Oh not for some time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bowl of cereal and milk waiting." With that I leave. Back downstairs I find Rick sitting in the living room. "He'll be down shortly."**

**"Nice place."**

**"Yes it is isn't," I reply as I head back into the kitchen to eat my cereal.**

**"Have you lived here your whole life?"**

**I'm beginning to think I will never get my cereal eaten before Fulton get's here. "No I have not. Chas and I moved here from England where we lived most of our lives," I reply sitting in a chair across from Rick.**

**"Oh yes. Adam mention that. What was it like?"**

**Oh great. I'm missing breakfast just so I can talk to varsity goon!**

**"Alex where did I put my bag," asked Adam as he emerged from upstairs.**

**"Kitchen next to the bar stool," I reply picking up the TV remote. Seeing as that I'm not getting breakfast, I can at least watch TV.**

**"Dad said no TV until we've all eaten breakfast," replied Adam from the kitchen. "And you still have a full bowl."**

**"Well so would you if you were being interrupted. Take it you've already eaten?"**

**"Of course. I was first awake."**

**"Banks we need to go."**

**"Alright. See you later." With that Adam and Rick left. Leaving me with an empty house and a soggy bowl of cereal. Like I'm going to eat it now! I dump the contents in the garbage disposal and get an apple and watch TV until Fulton shows up. YEAH RIGHT! Not with my luck! The phone usually rings when I'm left alone.**

**RING RING. See?**

**"Hello Banks Residence."**

**"Alex it's Charlie. Is Adam there?"**

**"Sorry Charlie you just missed him. He just walked out the door with Rick."**

**"Crap! Alright thank you." With that the line goes dead. I hate Charlie. I've never really liked him to begin with.**

**RING RING. Again?**

**"Hello Banks Residence."**

**"Hey Alex it's Chas."**

**"Now what did you forget?"**

**"My Chem. book. Think you can have Adam bring it?"**

**"He just left."**

**"SHIT! Will you bring it?"**

**"Your going to me Alexander to go into your room unsupervised?"**

"**ALEX!"**

"**Alright I'll bring it."**

"**Thank you." With that the line went dead.**

**RING RING. Trying my patients telephone?**

"**Hello Banks Residence."**

"**Hey Alex."**

"**Go to Hell Jesse!" With that I hang up the phone. I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now!**

**RING RING. Sigh**

"**Hello Banks Residence."  
"Come Alex let me…" I hang up the phone again. No way!**

**RING RING. GRRR**

"**Hello Banks Residence."**

"**Alex just hear me….." I hang up again. You'd think he'd get the message.**

**RING RING. I end this now**

"**JESSE IF YOU CALL ME ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I'LL….."**

"**Alex you okay?"**

**Shit its Fulton. "Yeah sorry. Jesse's called me three times. I thought you were him."**

"**Oh I see. You ready?"**

"**Yeah all I have to do is grab an apple and a book and I'll meet you out side."**

"**No Breakfast?"**

"**Soggy cereal."**

"**Ew. Alright we'll meet you out side."**

"**See you soon." With that I hang up. I run up to Chassidim's room grab her Chem. book, run down stairs grab an apple and run out side. Where I know I don't have to wait long.**

"**ALEX GET IN," yelled Fulton who was across the street.**

**I love having my best across the street. I don't get picked up. I walk over and get a lift. "Thought you were picking me up," I tease as I walk over.**

"**Yeah well you were outside anyways. Have all of your stuff?"**

"**Of course."**

"**How'd Adam take the news?"**

"**He's mad. Says I'm wasting my time because I'll never get in."**

"**Jerk! What about Chas?"**

"**Haven't had time to tell her. She's always gone. I swear Jordan's brained washed her. Just like he's done in the past," I reply getting into the car.**

"**Well if you don't tell her soon, will she care either way?"**

"**I don't really know. Why would she? She's a Varsity Cheerleader and dating a Varsity Hockey Player. All I've got me is Tomboy girl look and a life time of Dance and Rugby. Oh and I have a son of a bitch ass ex-boyfriend who should die!"  
"Where so I fit into that life," asked Fulton as he turned to face me.**

"**Well I don't know. Humph I've never thought of that. Where would you like to fit in?"**

"**I was thinking a long the lines of…."**

"**Fulton E Reed, turn around this minute," replied his godmother as she got in.**

"**Yes Aunt Jennie," replied Fulton as he turned around. Leaving me to snicker in the back seat.

* * *

Okay everyone! Jess here. I'm in pain but that'll subside! It hurt when it happened and the day after. I'm into Slapstick comedy and pain really doesn't affect me so much anymore as it did the first ten times I did a slapstick act.**

Anyways, there they are 2 chapters. Though I don't see why I update. I only get one reviwer and I love that person greatly! The reviews bring smiles to my face.

Okay in the next few chapters, I'm planning something bad happen to some one. But I can't decide who it's going to be.

Anyways church tomorrow! Later peeps!


	19. Running out of ideas here!

**Hey hey hey I'm back! Jess here!**

**_Ahem_**

**And Harold!**

**_Thank you!_**

**Shakes her head Any ways, I have Chapter 19 up and ready to read! Sorry it took me too long to update but I fell behind in one class by like 7 weeks! So I've been working on that!**

**Thanks to the ONE reviewer who always makes my days! You know who you are and you know your my favorite reviewer Cough Cough Banksie baybee99 Cough Cough!**

**Jess you need to get off now!**

**Oh shut up Harold! Alright here it is Chap. 19!

* * *

Fulton's POV**

**I could just scream! I was going to ask Alex out and Aunt Jennie has to go an ruin it! An you what's worse? She gave my middle initial! Now Alex is going to ask me what my middle name is. I can tell you but I will never tell Alex. My middle name is Eugene. Fulton Eugene Reed.**

**I was grateful when we arrived at school. 1) I got away from Aunt Jennie and 2) I might just be able to ask Alex out. I hope she says yes. If she doesn't then I'll just wait and ask her again. At a much later day.**

"**So what days your appointment," I ask as we walk to our lockers? Some how Alex got placed next to me.**

"**Friday. I leave after Creative Writing. I can't wait," she replies opening her locker. "If I'm accepted, were going out right?"**

"**Puppet I promised. Either way we're going out. I'm glad your going to go back to you life. You deserve it Puppet," I reply opening my locker. Hey it's the truth!**

"**Alex I need my book," replied a voice I knew all too well.**

**I turn to see Chas and Jordan walking our way. "Forget it again huh?"**

"**Screw off Reed," replied Jordan as he stopped next to a really angry Chassidim.**

"**Who stuck the megaphone up your ass," asked Alex as she handed over the book.**

"**Heard your trying to get into Black Academy? This true?"**

"**Who told you?"**

"**Adam. Now is that true?"**

**I can see Alex trying not to smile. She loves to make Chassidim angry. "Of course. Jealous?"**

"**It's not fair. I was rejected by Blake and my grades are 10 times better then yours."**

**Alex reaches into her pack and pulls out a brown envelope. "Read that," she remarks handing it over to Chassidim.**

**I watched in amusement as Chassidims eyes go wide. "This isn't your report cared."**

"**Read the name sweetie."**

"**I HATE YOU!" With that Chassidim drops the papers and leaves. I pick them up and look on in aw and nearly drop the papers my self. A+ in all of her classes.**

"**These are really good. What are you doing here?"**

**Alex shrugged her shoulders. I guess I wanted to be closer to my dad. I didn't or don't' want to lose my dad. I've already lost my mum."**

**I should have known. "So why are you deciding to go to Blake now?"**

"**Because Rugby and Dance are my life. I love both and I'm angry at my self for giving them up."**

"**I'm always to support you."**

**She knows I mean it. "I know you are. Come on we're going to be late for Gym," she replies shutting her locker.**

"**I don't want to go," I reply crossing my arms across my chest.**

"**Okay fine." With that I hear her leave. It's not until I feel something or some one on my back. "Now you have to go."**

"**I don't wanna," I reply turning and head towards the Gym. I was going there anyways, but I remembered that yesterday she said that if I never went to a class that we both shared she'd jump me. I wanted to see if it was true.**

"**Yet you're heading towards the gym. See I make good my words!"**

"**Well I was going to class anyways."**

"**So you did that whining just so I would jump you? Why?"**

"**I'm a guy Alex. Ow! I was joking."**

"**Then why?"**

"**Because I love you," I think and say at the same time. Then mentally smack my self. I feel two arms get tighter.**

"**I'm cooking tonight. Italian, wanna join us?"**

**Mmm Alex cooking. Too bad my Aunt's making Chinese. "Can't, Chinese."**

"**I understand."**

"**HEY REED, nice back pack! What pay a girl to ride you," asked a Varsity goon.**

"**Of course he paid me! I don't do guys for free," snapped Alex as she turned her head towards the goon.**

"**I'll double what he's paying you."**

"**No can do. Once I become attached to the one paying me, I'll leave when I feel like it."**

"**We're going to be late for gym if we don't hurry," I reply walking away.**

"**Oh more Fulton, more," groaned Alex as she held on even tighter to me. "Oh that's the spot."**

**I laugh as students turn their heads towards us. 'Alex shut it,' I snap in a whisper.**

"**Oh come on kill joy," replies Alex as she buries her face into my neck stifling a laughing fit. "You gotta show people you can laugh at jokes."**

"**It's hard some times."**

"**Oh come on Fulton that's hard to believe. A bash brother like you?" RING RING RING RING. "Come on slave get moving," replied Alex as she jumps up and down. "I don't want to be late for class."**

**I smile and take off at a run. Leaving Alex to tighten her grip.**

**

* * *

At around lunch time Alex and I were talking and laughing and had managed to get into trouble with our Math teacher because we kept bothering each other. Mr. Forest didn't get mad at us today because we both turned our papers in on the Pyramids and Alex report on Cleopatra.**

"**Fulton what do you think of the color red," asked Alex as she headed towards the Ducks table.**

"**Why do you ask," I reply pulling out a chair for Alex.**

"**I just wanted to know."**

"**Know about what," asked Julie as she turned her head towards us.**

"**What Fulton thought of the color red. I'm thinking of dying my hair red. And I wanted to know what Fulton would think about it," replied Alex as she gets up.**

"**Where are you going," I ask sitting down next to.**

"**I'm hungry! All I had for breakfast was an apple."**

"**Understandable. Well I'll join you then." With that we leave.**

**Before I knew it, Alex and I were on our way home from practice. Alex isn't a hockey player, she just stays for the shows. It's her favorite kill time activity.**

"**Mr. Forest was almost ready to pop his eyes out when he saw us hand in our papers early," replied Alex as she put her head on my shoulder.**

"**Well we'll probably get a better grade," I reply pushing Alex up as to make her comfortable. She's riding on my back. We left school like that. Trying to tick people off.**

"**Oh well will, if not I'll rip his eyes out."**

**There's the Alex I love. "I think Alex, that if you did that, then Dean would kick you out."**

"**What is it with you and killing all my self enjoyment?"**

"**It's what bests do," I reply trying to drop Alex.**

"**HEY REED," yelled a voice we both knew.**

"**Go to Hell Jesse," replied Alex as she turned to face Jesse.**

"**I want to talk to Fulton."**

**I let Alex fall off of me. 'Go home Alex,' I whisper in her ear.**

'**No way,' replies stubbornly.**

**I know she wouldn't budge. "Alex please? I'll come over the minute I'm home.' Alex looks at me and leaves. "What do you want Jesse," I ask very tiredly. "I'm in no mood right now."**

"**I want you to stay away from Alex. She's mine!"**

"**How can she be yours? I thought that girl was yours?"**

"**I gave Alex a jewel. She's mine!"**

**Ah yes her emerald. I take it out of my pocket. "You mean this," I ask handing it up.**

"**How'd you get that?"**

"**I took it. Alex was through things out and I took it. Said I'd hand it over to you, seeing as that she's not talking to you," I reply handing it over to Jesse. "Alex is no longer yours! So leave her alone!" With that I left. Alex will no longer have to belong to that arse.**

**I walk home alone. I'm going to be doing this in a few weeks. I hope Alex get's into Blake. Now my mind begins to wonder. What's going to happen between Alex and I? Will we remain friends? Will we end up hating each other? Will we get together? One can't help but wonder some times.**

**I'm so lost in thought that I never even feel a certain someone grab my hand.**

"**Fulton you okay," asks the small voice.**

**I come out of my thoughts. I looked to see Alex to my right with her hand in mine. "Yeah I'm just thinking."**

"**About," she asked turning to face me. A expressionless face is what I'm greeted by.**

"**Things," I reply.**

"**Like?"**

"**Just things. Now will you stop asking questions," I snap slightly.**

"**Sorry I even care. I'll just leave." With that Alex let go and walks away with her arms crossed. SHIT! I've messed up!**

**Alex POV**

**I heard what Fulton and Jesse were talking about. I knew that Fulton cared, I just didn't know how much. I want to talk to him but he was lost in thought, and when I went to ask him about it, he got mad and I left. I am so angry! The only one thing that helps with my anger is baking. So that's what I did. I baked, until I heard the door bell. In walk to the door and open it to see Fulton. "Can I help you?"**

**"Can I talk to you?"**

**I open the door wider and head back to the kitchen in time to hear the stove timer. "Make it quick," I reply taking out a tray out of the oven and placing a new tray in.**

**"Look Alex I'm sorry I snapped. It was very very rude of me," he replies sitting at the table. "I didn't mean to."**

**"I was and still am pretty pissed off at you. I wanted to thank you for what you did."**

**"I'm really sorry Alex. I never meant to be mad at you. I was frustrated."**

**"Why were you frustrated?"**

**"I was thinking."**

**"About?" I'm curious here.**

**"Us."**

**"Such as?"**

**"What's going to happen to us? When you go away to school?"**

**I never thought of that. "I don't know. What do you want to happen?"**

**"I wants to know that I'm always going to be yours. That no matter what happens, I will always be yours."**

**Oh he's starting to go deep. "Fulton you are always going to be mine. No matter what happens. Why the sudden need for closeness?"**

**Fulton's POV**

**"Why the sudden need for closeness?" She had to ask.**

**"The reason for that is because a few months ago, my mom and dad were fighting and my mom left. I was down stairs in the laundry room and our apartment was located right above the laundry room. So I heard everything. Well some time between my mom leaving and my coming up from the laundry room, my dad decided to kill himself. Well when my mom got home she was shocked and started to get distant with me. Well a few days ago, my mom went crazy and tried to kill me. This leaving me with my godmother who is my only living relative."**

**Alex was quiet and seemed lost in thought. "I didn't know. I wish you would have told me."**

**"I didn't know how you would react to it."**

**"We're bests Fulton. I would have helped you sooner. You shouldn't have held that in."**

**Bests! That's what I was afraid of. "I didn't want to talk about it. Then the whole Blake thing came into play and I realized I lost more of the people I care for and now I would lose you. An I just want to know that I was going to be yours." I know I'm clingy but I can't help it. Alex is a blue carnation in a bouquet of red roses. Her beauty and uniqueness stands out. I'm not going to hide my feelings for Alex any more. "What I'm trying to tell you Alex is that I love you. I have ever since we met. I know you're probably not in the mood for a boyfriend right now and I'll understand if you would rather be my friend." To my surprise Alex comes over and kisses me on the lips. This isn't no peck either it's a full on passionate kiss.**

**"I love you too," she replied when she pulls away. "I was about to brake up with Jesse because I was having second thoughts. I enjoy hanging around you and I love how well we get along."**

**I must be hearing things. "Are you serious?"**

**"I'm as serious as Mr. Jacobs," replies Alex as she take out a pan of brownies.**

**"Valid Point." Then a question hits me. "Hey Puppet?"**

**Hmm?"**

**"How many of these baked goods can you eat?"**

**"Um," she replies looking around. "None."**

**I shake my head. "So what are you going to do?"**

**"Let my family have them. I guess I never did stop to think about that detail."**

**"My puppet," I reply taking up an oatmeal raisin cookie.**

**RING RING**

**"Fulton answer the phone please," replied Alex as she put in a pan of chocolate chips.**

**"Banks residence."**

**"Fulton?"**

**"Hello Adam."**

**"Hey can you tell Alex I'm not going to be home for dinner?"**

**"Will do. Bye Adam." I hang up the phone. "Alex, Adam's not going to be home for dinner."**

**"Figures."**

**Super Mario Brothers Theme**

**"Talk to me? Thanks for calling," Alex replies as she hangs up her cell phone. "I guess it's only me tonight."**

**"What about Phillip?"**

**"Work."**

**"There's always Chinese. Aunt Jennie wouldn't mind."**

**"Sounds good. She does know that I'm allergic to certain things right?"**

**"She will now. I'm pretty sure she'll want you over more often now."**

**"We cam take her some treats."**

**"Yeah because you made too much."**

**"I was angry. When I'm angry I bake."**

**"I see. Mind if I call Aunt Jennie? Just to ask if it's okay?"**

**"Knock your self out." I go into the living room to use the cordless phone.**

**

* * *

Well there it is! Chap. 19 done and posted! I must say the next few chapters are going to get really weird and interesting. I also have a surprising twist that I'm going to do. I know I'm evil but that's why they call me Dark Princess CrzKind :) **

**_Jess you should tell them what happened on Saturday morning_**

**No I shouldn't!**

**_Yes you should!_**

**No they don't want to know**

**_Of course they do look they're nodding their heads Motions for everyone to nod their heads_**

**Oh alright! I either A) sprang my little toe or B) I broke it**

**_Tell them how it happened!_**

**I ran into the chair leg in the kitchen.**

**_Tell what colorful words came out of your mouth._**

**Oh for the love of spagettio's!**

**_That's not the words I heard!_**

**HAROLD**

**_Bye everyone!_**

**Anyways. I'm off everyone! Home work sucks but that's college!**


	20. I hate coming up with Chapter titles

Hello everyone! Wow it's been almost two years I think since I last posted anything. Okay so first and formost, I dedicate this story to Megan. The one reviewer who no matter what I did, always put a smile on my face when a reviewer would FLAME me. She died almost two years ago and she wanted me to continue with this story and I am. So if you like it, let me know, if you hate it, LEAVE NOW you are not welcomed.

Author note

Yes In am aware that I gave one of the characters a boy name. I wasn't trying to be creative when I gave her that name, at one time Alex was suppose to be a boy but I changed my mind. So yes I do know she has a boy name and yes I know it's a stupid name, but if you think you can do better, WRITE YOUR FLIPPING STORY!

I own only Amber, Clara, Tiffany, and Chassidim. The ducks belong to Disney.

* * *

**Alex Point of View**

**He loves me! I can't believe he loves me! I can't believe I kissed him. I'm not talking a sweet little peck on the lips either this was a full blown kiss, full of passion. I love him! Yes I know I was in love with Jesse but Fulton is just as in love with me as I am of him. At least I hope he is.**

**Looks like I'm eating at Fulton's tonight. Which I know I will like. Fulton's aunt is, from what I hear from, is a really great cook. I'll be the judge of that! I can't believe I made cookies and bars that I can't eat. I guess I need to pay attention to recipes.**

**"Alright thank you Aunt Jennie," replied Fulton as he shut off the cordless phone. "It's all set, Jennie knows what you can and can't have."**

**"Great I just put in the last tray of cookies."**

**"Awesome. I take it you didn't get any of your homework done?"**

**"Does it look like I did," I ask moving my arms around.**

**"Good point. Well we'll work on it together."**

**I smile and turn towards the sink. "Care to help me with the dishes?"**

**"As long as you don't get me soaking wet."**

**"Afraid of walking around in wet clothes? I'm beginning to think that the only time you're a tough guy is when Portman is around."**

**"Portman is my best. We do everything together. We give each other strength."**

**"And when he's not around, you're a chicken," I remark taking up the dish towel. "Figures."**

**"I'm no chicken," replied Fulton as he starts the dish water.**

**"Yes Muppet you are."**

**"Well if I'm a chicken then that makes you a turkey."**

**"Oh yeah real mature Fulton," I reply handing Fulton the dish towel and picking up a drying towel.**

**"That's nothing, now this," he replied spraying me with water. "This is immature."**

**"REED," I scream in an angry voice as water hits my face.**

**"That's my name."**

**"I growl and dry my face off. "That was uncalled for."**

**"Fulton laughs and starts washing dishes. "I know, but nothing was said about you getting soaked."**

**"Oh this is WAR!" I take the sprayer and start spraying Fulton with it.**

**"ALEXANDER!"**

**Twenty minutes later found us both soaked; the dishes complete and a pan of brownies and chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.**

**We laid on the kitchen floor staring at the ceiling. Neither one of us saying anything, just laying on the floor with our arms around each other.**

**"That was fun," replied Fulton as he closed his eyes.**

**"I couldn't agree more," was my reply.**

**"Can we just stay here?"**

**I would love that but we had a dinner date to keep. "Don't you think Jennie will be angry if we're not on time for dinner?"**

**"Kill joy," was Fulton's reply.**

**"Hey, you've ruin all of my fun! Pay backs are a bitch."**

**Fulton sighs and sits up. "Alright Puppet, up and Adam," replies giving me his hand.**

**"I guess I'll go change. How about I meet you at your house?'**

**"Sounds good. See you soon Puppet." With that he leaves.**

**I sigh and run up stairs. Now what to wear?**

**General Point of View**

**"Fulton Eugene Reed, what in the world happened to you?"**

**"Alex and I got in a water fight Aunt Jennie," replied Fulton as he shut the front door.**

**"Go up stairs, shower, and change. I take it Alex is coming over later?"**

**"Yes Aunt Jennie. As soon as she is done getting ready."**

**"Excellent. Scoot."**

**Ten minutes later found Alex and Jennie sitting in the living room waiting for a very deaf Fulton.**

**"He plays his music too loud," replied Jennie as she looked towards the stairs.**

**"He's a boy Jennie."**

**"Do you and your siblings drive your dad crazy with your music?"**

**"No I think it's the fighting that drives him mad. I think that's the reason why dad is never around anymore."**

**"I heard that you and your sister are from England. Do you miss it there?"**

**"Everyday I'm here. I miss my grandparents."**

**"You grew close didn't you?"**

**"They lived with us. We were all close."**

**"Why did you two move here?"**

**"We moved here because…."**

**"Puppet, when did you arrive?"**

**"Ten minutes ago. Are you deaf?"**

**"No why?"**

**"Your music was loud enough."**

**"I really liked that song."**

**"You liked the whole CD."**

**"That's different!"**

**"What ever."**

**"What was that," asked Fulton as he moved closer to Alex.**

**"You heard me," replied Alex as she moved closer to Fulton.**

**"Okay you two time for dinner," replied Jennie as she moved in the middle of the arguing teens.**

**"Fine," replied Fulton as he held out his arm for Alex. "Shall we Puppet?"**

**"It would be an honor Muppet." With that the two teens walked into the dinning room.**

**"Mommy I'm here," replied a voice from the hall way.**

**"We're in the dinning room honey," replied Jennie as she set a bowl of rice on the table.**

**Both Alex and Fulton looked towards the door in time to see someone they didn't expect. Tiffany."**

**"What's for dinner," asked Tiffany as she sat next to Alex."**

**"Chinese. Tiffany this is Alex, Fulton's friend," replied Jennie as she went into the kitchen.**

**Tiffany turned towards Alex. "Welcome. Don't I know you?"**

**Alex got up and moved next to Fulton who put his arm around her. "You should."**

**"You're Jesse's ex aren't you? The dirty brit."**

**Alex and Fulton both got up from the table at the same time as Jennie came in with a bowl of fried rice. "What are you doing," asked Jennie as she set the bowl on the table.**

**"We're going to go out," replied Fulton as he escorted Alex out of the room.**

**"Well what was that about?"**

**"I can't believe your related to Tiffany! Why didn't you tell me?"**

**Fulton tried to get Alex to calm down. "I didn't know! My Aunt and Uncle divorced not long after Tiffany was born. Uncle Chuck took over custody. I've never known her."**

**Alex wasn't up for this. "Yeah right!"**

**"I'm serious Alex. I was just as surprised as you were! Or maybe you didn't notice the evil look I was giving her when she started to talk."**

**"Oh forget it! I'm sorry I yelled Fulton. I'm just so pissed off."**

**Fulton pulled Alex into a hug. "I know you are sweetie. Come on, let's find something to eat."**

**"What time is now?"**

**"7:35."**

**"Wanna order a Pizza? We can eat in."**

**"Movies and pizza it is then. I'm glad you thought of that. I never would have."**

**Two hours later….**

**"Who would have thought that men could actually do that?"**

**Alex watched Fulton who was rewinding CATS to a particular scene. "I knew that! I had men in my dance classes. They were really cool!"**

**"Wow."**

**Ring Ring**

**Alex got up and answered the phone. "Bank residence."**

**"Hey Alex."**

**"Clara?"**

**"The one and only. What ya up to?"**

**"Watching Fulton rewind a scene continuously.**

**"Sounds exciting."**

**"Oh yeah I'm just thrilled. How'd you get my number?"**

**"Chassidim gave it to me."**

**"Nice."**

**"Isn't it? Oh the reason I called. We're having practice tomorrow and the team was wondering if you'd join us?"**

**"Tomorrow after school?"**

**"Yeah. Cole will give you a ride if you need it."**

**"I can do that. Tell the team that I'll be there. I would be honored to play."**

**"Oh thank you. But I go to get going. My roommate needs the phone. I'll see you tomorrow." With that the line went dead.**

**"Who was that," asked Fulton who had finally gotten the concept of repeat.**

**"Clara. See you finally caught on to the repeat button," replied Alex as she sat down next to Fulton.**

**"Yeah. I didn't even know there was a repeat button.**

**DING DONG**

**"Get the door Fulton."**

**"It's your house."**

**"Please get the door?"**

**Fulton got up and went to the door. He opened it and saw Jesse. "Slex does NOT want to talk to you Hall."**

**"Well I need to talk to her. Reed it's important."**

**"Don't want to hear it Hall," replied Alex as she came up behind Fulton. "Go home."**

**"Alex please?!"**

**"Why should she?"**

**"I want to explain why I did what I did."**

**"Save it Hall. Shut the door Fulton."**

**"Fulton you better not shut the door on me!"**

**Fulton shrugged his shoulders and shut the door.**

**"I've known you for how long? You've only know the brit for a few weeks. WHAT SHE SEES IN YOU I WILL NEVER KNOW!" Alex and Fulton opened the door.**

**"I see some one with a good heart. Some one who would never hurt me! Some one who would never keep secretes from me."**

**"He will never love you like I loved you. Alexander Banks!"**

**"You're right I won't. I'll love her forever!" With that Fulton slammed the door in Jesse's face. He turned towards Alex. "I will never let him near you!"**

**"How can you keep me safe when you live across the street?"  
"I'll be here until it's time for you to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."**

**"Fulton you will be exhausted! I usually am awake before you are."**

**"I will learn to wake early."**

**"What about when I go to Blake?"**

**"You'll be safe. Jesse has no idea your going! Besides I'll ask Clara to keep an eye on you. She seems to be a tough cookie."**

**"Yeah she may be, but I'm tougher!"**

**"I don't doubt you."**

**"Good, you better not! I would seriously kick your ass!"**

**"Okay. So do want to watch CATS again?"**

**"Pick a new movie sweetheart. I love CATS but it's a bit much."**

**"Good point. So you wanna watch Joseph now?"**

**"You're beginning to like musicals aren't you?"**

**"Oh yeah of course. What have you done to me?"**

**"I've turned you into a theatre minion," exclaimed Alex as she gave a sinister laugh.**

**"NOOOOOO."**

**The next brought forth rain. Alex was wide awake. Fulton promised to come over at 6:30. Well it was 7:03 and Fulton had yet to show up. Alex had eaten breakfast and gotten the majority of her homework done. 'Come on Muppet. Where are you?' (DING DONG) 'FINALLY' Alex went to the door and opened to see a drowned Jesse. "Hall what do you want?"**

**"To tell you Reed will meet you at school." With that Jesse left.**

**'Fulton could have called me. I wonder why?'**

**Jesse's**

**"You should have seen the look on Alex face when she hear that you were going to meet her at school," replied Jesse as he shut the house door. "Imagine how she'll feel when she finds out your not in school."**

**"You better let me go Hall. I promised Alex I would be there."**

**"Alex will soon learn the truth. She'll probably think it the truth, but it won't be. She'll starting seeing you for a liar."**

**"Alex will know something's happened to me. She's smart. Just wait and see," replied Fulton as he gave Jesse a death glare.**

**"Oh I know she's smart, which is why I want her."**

**"And yet you cheated on her."**

**"Hey, she's suppose to be attending my school! Not your stupid preppy school."**

**"Alex is doing well in Eden Hall! Did you know that she has been excepted to four other prep schools?"**

**"Well good for her! Where ever she goes, I will follow her."**

**"You stay away from her!"**

**"No I will not. I am going follow her everywhere. I will win her back. Mark my word."**

**"She'll never take you back!"**

**"Oh yes she will. I she doesn't want her precious Fulton injured, she'll do as I say," replied Jesse as he tightened Fulton's ropes.**

**"You have to let me go some time Hall, I do need to go to school."**

**"You'll go. Just not with Alex," replied Tiffany as she looked out the window. "Alex left the house already. We can let him go."**

**"Alright Reed, stay away from Alex until school. Tell her any of this, I can guarantee you will not be able to walk." With that Jesse untied Fulton and left with Tiffany right behind.**

**'I gotta tell Alex. She needs to know.'

* * *

**

Okay so there it is, the latest chapter to my story. Again if you like it or love it tell me if you hate it...keep you opions to your self and leave!


	21. OMG its an Update!

Hey Everyone Crzkind here. Okay so I'm back!!!! YAY!!! Okay so maybe no one is quite that happy that I'm back or updating but it has been a long time, almost 2 years and I believe that every so often I get a random Email from here saying someones added the story as a favorite so I thought I'd update. I've been really super busy with school and have had terrible writers block. Well I'm clear of that and school is starting to come to a close for the year and so hopefully I'll get to write more to this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Ducks. Disney does, I only own Chassidim, Jordan, Clara and Alex.

~In Memory of Magan Scott~

* * *

Eden Hall….

"I'm telling you Clara he didn't show up," replied Alex as she walked down the stairs to her locker.

"Wow. I'm sorry. Have you seen him yet?"

"No. He was late to class and then he had to stay and talk to the teacher. Actually that was second period, he never came to first."

"Strange, any ways, your meeting is tomorrow. Excited?"

"Extremely! Are you sure I'll get in?"

"Don't tell me your starting to doubt the whole thing," replied Clara as she leaned on a locker.

"No of course not," replied Alex as she put her AP Physics book in her locker and took out her French book. "I was just wondering."

"You'll get in! Girl, I'm there. The head is the Rugby Coach. Trust me, you're already in."

"Hope you're right. Come on let's grab some lunch. I'm starving, and you have 20 minuets until Cole takes you to school."

Clara smiled and walked with Alex to the cafeteria.

Lunch….

"Are you serious Fulton," asked Goldberg as he dropped his fork. "I think he's gone postal. Have you talked to Alex today?"

"No. I arrived late and she's ignoring me. Clara is a good distraction apparently."

"Give it time. Oh hey, there's Alex and Clara. Go talk to her now."

"Maybe later, right now I think I'll go to the library. Get a head start on our history project." With that Fulton got up and left the table, passing Alex and Clara.

"Good afternoon Fulton," replied Clara.

"Afternoon Clara, Alex, hope you two lovely ladies are doing well."

"Extremely," replied Clara as she nudged Alex.

"Can I talk to you Fulton?"

Fulton couldn't believe his luck, he was actually going to get the chance to talk to Alex. "Sure I was on my way to the library, care to join me?"

Alex smiled and held out her hand for Fulton to take. "I'd be honored."

"I'll see you tomorrow after your meeting."

"Sorry to run out on you."

"Just get things figured out with Fulton." With that Clara left the cafeteria and Fulton and Alex went to the library.

Library….

"Did he really do that you Fulton," asked Alex as she held Fulton's hands.

"Why would I lie Alex?"

"Well why should I trust you? You stood me up this morning."

"I couldn't help it!"

"Shhhhhh."

"I couldn't help it. I was tied to a chair! Alex please believe me! Please I wouldn't lie."

"Part of me wants to believe you and the other does not."

"Go with what ever you want. However, I'm not going to sit here and tell you what to do." With that Fulton got up and left the library.

'Well what just happened here?' With that Alex too left the library in the search for Fulton.

"So she didn't even believe you? Dude Fulton, this is serious. You gotta make her believe you."

"Ken let her do what she wants. Fighting with her in the library made me realize, that while I love her if she can't trust me, maybe we weren't made for each other," replied Fulton as he shut his locker and walked away, totally passing Alex in the process.

"Ken? What's going on?"

Ken shrugged and walked away.

'What the hell is going on? Maybe Dean will know?'

"I'm sorry Al. I promised Fulton I wouldn't tell you. But hey, Fulton will tell you when he's ready. Don't worry."

Al stomped her foot and walked away just as Fulton came up next to Dean.

"What's her issue?"

"You, you have to tell her."

"I still don't know how to."

"You need to make a decision now. Her meeting at Blake is tomorrow."

"I know Dean. My heart says one thing but my gut says another. I'm confused. Who knew love was tough."

Portman laughed and walked with Fulton to class.

Alex Point of View

Thank god Chassidim didn't go to practice today. I am in need of some girl time and who better then to spend it with then you sister.

"So I was thinking a few chick flicks with facials and then some Chinese take-out and then ice cream until we puke our brains out." I love her way of thinking.

"That's a good idea. We should call dad and ask him to bring some home. I mean he's leaving work early and our favorite place is on his way home."

"I'll call him right now." Chassidim takes out her phone and dials the number. I sit on the curb of the side walk and pull out my planner. I look at tomorrow and I'm greeted with my meeting at Blake. I'm not sure about going now I was happy because I would finally get to play rugby again but I didn't want to leave Fulton behind, but then again we are in a fight…..no I will not think such a thing. We're just having one of those lover tiffs that all couples have yeah that's it. "Thank you daddy I love you." Chas shuts the phone. "All set, dad will pick it for us on his way home. Come on let's get you home so we can begin." I put my planner away and we continue on our journey home.

We got home and saw Adam and his hockey friends in the living room. Chassidim looked like she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the idiots right now. She picked up a hockey stick and turned to the guys, "if you guys don't clear out of here now and go outside or up in Adam's room, I'm taking this stick and snapping it in two."

"Chassidim are you okay?"

"Adam take your friends and get lost please. Alex is in a bad mood and is having a bad day and so am I."

"I heard about what happened between you and Jordan. We'll talk about it later. I think we should go sit outside you guys." With that the guys went outside, leaving Chas and I to the living room and basically the whole house.

"Now that their gone, should we get to the facials?"

"You read my mind sister dearest." This night might actually be fun.

Fulton's Point of View

Okay so Portman isn't as good of distraction as he use to be. I'm just not feeling like hanging out much and it's irritating me. Maybe I should go and talk to Alex. Portman says to let it sit a little bit and let Alex come to me but if she won't believe me, she sure as hell isn't going to come seek me out, I have to go to her. "Hey Port, do you think you could go home? I'm feeling a little light headed and not so well." Yeah it's a lie and he knows it but he's considering it.

"Look dude, just go over then and talk to her. I'm here for the night and you should probably go straighten things out with Alex before she goes to the Blake meeting tomorrow." Shit! That's tomorrow. I nod my head and head for the door.

"If my aunt comes home, tell her I'll be back in about an hour." Portman waves and goes back to the puzzle he started.

I walk up the side walk to the front door. 'Okay Reed, it's now or never.' I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. I'm waiting only a few minutes before I'm faced with a green faced Alex. "Puppet you don't need that mask to be pretty, you already are." Cheesy pick up line I know but hey it's the truth.

"Chassidim was trying to cheer me up." Alex steps out into the open and shuts the door quietly. "I'm smothering in there and this mask is itchy," she says wiping it off. Ah that's my Alex.

"Alex I want to apologize again for this morning but what I said was true. You know me; I would never lie to you."

"I know but I was crushed. I walked all the way to school in the rain and I ran into Terry who said that Jesse was looking for me and then my dad calls me and tells me that he can't take me to my meeting tomorrow and then Adam's friends were making fun of me and then Chassidim and Jordan have a fight and ah it's been a horrible no good rotten day."

Wow! "So you weren't mad at me?"

"I was a little but I got over it. I love you Fulton. It's going to take a lot more then that incident to get me upset at you."

Phew! I thought I was in trouble there for a minute. "So what time is your meeting tomorrow?"

"3 o'clock. I'm leaving right after Creative Writing."

"Do you think you'll be in time for our last hockey game?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders "I'm not sure Fulton. I'll try to get back in time but if I can't then I will come over and you can replay the entire game for me." I smile and hug her, now I know why I love her. "Okay well I'm going to go because I have Dean staying the night tonight and you should get back inside before you get sick." I hug her one last time and kiss her passionately. "See you tomorrow." I wait for Alex to walk back into the house before I leave for mine. There's no way Jesse's going to harm her if she's inside before I leave.

* * *

Okay so there you have it. An update to a very slowly coming to an end story. Have no fear though, for when one story ends another must take it's place. That's right fair readers I have another story in the works and I should be posting the first chapter very very soon. Until then, have a great holdiay season and a safe New Years. Happy 2008 everyone!


	22. Goodbye from Crzkind

Like the outside says, this story is here by suspended. It has received too many negative reviews and I'm tired of it. Yes I know Alexander is a boy's name, yes I know I misspelled Bank's wrong and used improper grammar. I don't sit there and tell everyone else how badly they write or type.

As far as I'm concern, I was once told, you write because you want to and you don't care what people have to say. Well if those of you who are bad mouthing my writing style think you're a better writer then show me how well you write. I will make sure I sit here and tell you all how badly you write just as you have done to me.

I wrote this story because it's what I liked to do but thanks to the people who are telling me I suck, in their own ways, I'm no longer enjoying it and actually, I'm giving up on write so thank you to all of you who gave this story bad reviews. I now see that my writing days are over.

So I guess this story is cancelled. I will never write another story again.

One last word from this writer.

Crzkind


End file.
